


The Huntress and The Prey

by Nydharani



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Demon Summoning, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Druids, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Hunting Demons, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Past Abuse, Revenge, Rituals, Satanism, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, Witches, eventually tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nydharani/pseuds/Nydharani
Summary: When Murdoc bought Kong Studios, he already know that it was cheap for a reason. That he would find difficulties with it. He could not know, however, that by doing so, he also had bought the curiosity of a certain girl.This fanfic is intended to bring a darker, "witchery" side to the world of Gorillaz, trying to not fade from reality too much, as I feel there is a lack of it on the fandom. Hope you enjoy it!





	1. The Meeting

"Um..M-Murdoc" a soft voice said in the middle of the night, its words almost carried away by the midnight breeze that entered through the windows. "Are ya sure 'bout this place? Doesn't really look..." 2-D's gaze flew around the creepy building and its surroundings, which it almost looked as a landscape from one of his favourite zombie movies."...welcoming".

From his sit inside the Winnebago, 2-D watched how the driver grunted at his statement and got out of the vehicle, only to open a giant metal gate just enough so they could fit through and keep moving towards their new home. 2-D shuddered; something about this place really worried him. Not that the giants clouds in the sky forming a monstrous whirlwind above the studios didn't already sent chills through his spine. Seconds later, the bassist sat again and started to drive along the old and dirty road, not without giving a slap to 2-D's face first , who whimpered like a puppy.

"Course its not, Faceache. If it was, do you think I could've afford it? Stop asking fucking stupid questions." The angry tone of his voice made 2-D silent as he wondered just how his life would change from this moment on. He didn't exactly what to expect from his new life, but he owed Murdoc this much, as it was him who saved him from his comatose state. Or so he thought anyway.

Murdoc, however, did not care a fucking fuck about it. He just wanted to get the keys from the owners, who were supposedly awaiting for them, and get drunk as soon as possible. Being sober was not a state he fancied to be in, nor suited him. He would park the Winnebago, beat the hell out of 2-D to release the tensions of the day and drink until he forgot who he was. The next day, they would start forming the band. That sounded just good for him.

As they got closer to Kong Studios, Murdoc could feel the danger in the air. 2-D was right; there was something off about the place, something dark. Of course, he would never admit it that the brainless and dumb retard that he had for lead singer was right, but hte sensation was still there. The bassist was used to it though; it was just natural, as he actually worshiped dark energies. The inverted cross in his necklace twinkled, and Murdoc instantly knew something bad was going to happen. However, he did not say a word, eyes fixed on the road and the now close building.

The Winnebago stopped just at the front od the door, and the pair got out of the vehicle. 2-D took his keyboards and his melodica as Murdoc adjusted El Diablo on his back, only to shut the door with a rush as he headed towards the front door. Seconds later, his finger was inches apart from the doorbell.

It never reached it.

The screams made Murdoc froze and to look to the left. 2-D's mouth dropped open as they saw a pair, a man and a woman on their forties, running towards them, their faces twisted with horror. The two men exchanged confused looks for a second, and Murdoc cleared his throat.

"Err, are you the ow..."

"Take the bloody keys!!" the woman said, throwing the keys to Murdoc and running past he and 2-D, heading to the metal gates. "Save yourselves!"

Silence fell towards the two men, neither of them knowing what to say.

"What a pair of weirdos..."Murdoc muttered, smiling short after looking at the keys. 2-D, curiously, started to walk to the courtyard, the place where the pair was running from. Shrugging his shoulders, he proceeded to open the door. When he heard the "click" of the lock, he opened the door widely.

Only to find, of course, a hall filled with zombies. Zombies walking everywhere.

Thousands of dead eyes lied on Murdoc, who swallowing hard, closed the doors strongly and pressed his back on them, trying to lock the door again as he felt the dead pushing the door, trying to open it.

"GET THE FUCK HERE FACEACHE!" the bassist yelled to the nothing, holding the door with all his strength. "DUMBASS!!"

Moments later, 2-D appeared, but he was not alone.

"MURDOC!" 2-D screamed, followed by a group of hooded people. "HELP ME!"

The older muttered a curse as he finally locked the door.

"You're on your own, mate" he said lowly as he started to ran in the opposite direction, even leaving the Winnebago behind. He could not put at risk the life of the most important member of the group. Surely 2-D would understand it.

And if not, well, fuck him.

Murdoc ran as fast as he could. For a couple of second, at least. Then, he suddenly felt as if he hit a wall nowhere to be found, and fell backwards, hitting his head hard on the road. He heard the distant sounds of 2-D screams as he was lifted from the floor by unknown arms. He vaguely felt how he was being carried somewhere, but his head hurt so much he couldn't think straight. Then, everything faded black.

* * *

 

"Murdoc! Hey, wake up!"

An instant punch hit 2-D's face before he could even see it coming. With that, Murdoc awoke and sat, rubbing his head, muttering things. 

"We are going to die..." 2-D whispered, moving frontwards and backwards while sitting. "I haven't said to Paula that I loved her one last time..."

"Shut it, idiot. You're making me sick." Murdoc said, finally opening his eyes. His mouth dropped open.

Both of them were trapped between a circle of candles, which had a pentagram drawn on it. When Murdoc stretched his arm, his hand touched an invisible wall. They were trapped.

"The fuck..." Murdoc started, but did not finish. He lifted his gaze up, and froze.

The hooded group, wearing black hoods with goat horns, surrounded them. Strange canticles echoed as they lifted their hands to the sky. Torches lighted the surroundings, creating dancing shadows.

Murdoc fully stood, dragging 2-D with him. Then, he punched the barrier.

"Oi, MORONS!" The sound of his voice stopped the song, and all eyes were on him. "Fucking hippies, what the hell do you think you're doing, eh? I'm MURDOC NICCALS!!"

A laugh, old and wicked, answered to his shouts. It came from a crooked figure, who had the biggest goat horns on his hood. It slowly approached the center, supporting his weight in a staff.

"Who you are matters not." The voice sounded high pitched, almost ridiculous to someone so apparently old. Murdoc laughed at him while 2-D tried to stop him from pointing his finger to the old man, provoking murmurs between the group. The elder only cleared his throat.

"Laugh all you want, it will be the last thing you do."

"Wait!" Murdoc continued, tears on the corner of his eyes from the recent laugh. "I'm one of yours, y'know? Not a hippie, never that. But I'm a satanist too! I'm sure we can arrange my freedom, yes? You can have him if its completely necessary, though". he said, pointing at 2-D, who only shivered. The old man came closer, close enough for the pair to see the thousands of wrinkles hidden under the hood, and a large smile almost toothless.

"We are not satanist, human. We are almighty druids; and soon, almost gods."His eyes, which were those of a goat, 2-D noted terrified, stared at the inverted cross on Murdoc's neck, and the smile became wider. "Perfect..." He said, almost in a whisper. "It is perfect! We will also offer Beelzebub the fully claim over one of his clients!" Then, he extended his arms to the sky, and the canticles started sounding again." The Goat Clan has been taken with little consideration over the centuries, but no more! Now, we rise from the shadows, and make the world understand we should never have been underestimated! Now, in this night, we will summon Balor, the Demon of Death! He, with his mighty power, will lead us to...!

"NOWHERE!" with a scream, the elder was suddenly kicked in the head, flying a few meters.

Murdoc and 2-D froze while the druids were aiding their leader, the canticles stopped, and all eyes stood then at the figure that just interrupted the summoning. The figure, who was holding a staff in her hand, stood gracefully.

"Gods, been waiting forever for an opportunity to kick in that boring speech." the voice, youthful and sweet but with a strong northern accent, filled the silence. The girl turned and looked at the two men through a pair of black sunglasses. "Hey there." She was wearing a red and shaggy hoodie, her face and hair covered by the hood, black leggings and military black boots. A pair of sunglasses and a guitar case attached to her back completed the outfit. Dangling from her neck, a wolf medallion twinkled lightly. For some seconds no one said nothing, but Murdoc stormed in shouts shortly after.

"Who the bloody hell are YOU now?!"

After a short giggle, which made Murdoc even angrier, she was ready to answer. She rested her weight on her staff, which with a closer look, looked nothing like a staff. The pommel was a human skull, roses growing around it and twisting wickedly. The end was a sharp and long blade. The whole weapon was larger tan her, although that was not very difficult.

"White Wolf" the voice of the elder made the three look at his direction. Illuminated slightly by the lights of the candles, the two boys could see the wolfish grin on her face when hearing that name. "We expected your coming"

"Of course you did. You were doing bad things, after all" she answered, now fully facing the group of men that, at the same time, took their cloaks off. Dozens of goat-like eyes looked at the girl who shivered on purpose in disgust. "Ugh, never really liked those eyes." Se said lowly, so only the musicians could hear her.

"We thought you would try to stop us,and it hurts my heart deeply." The old man stood, as the others started to become nervous. "To think that you are one of us..."

"Woah woah, hang in there now!" She said, hands up in a calming gesture and giggling. "You and I have nothing in common!"

"You have druid blood, do you not, White Wolf?" He replied "From another clan, yes, but magic flows through your ve--"

"What you are doing" Her voice, this time, sounded incredibly hard, as if all her humor had faded away. "It has nothing of "natural". You claim to be druids,but summoning through blood rituals is a no-no."

"B-Blood ritual?" 2-D's soft voice interrupted the debate. At his side, Murdoc sighed, while he was caught trying to erase the pentagram from the floor. "Great, Faceache. Fucking great"

"Proceed the ritual! We have not much time left!" The druids tried to get back in position, but the girl that was called White Wolf stood in front of the pair in a protecting position.

"Do not fight us, Wolf" one of the crowd hissed at her. "This is not a fight you can win."

Although Murdoc and 2-D could not see her face,they saw how she retired the hood from her head, freeing a waist-long and thick braid of pure, curly white hair. Then, he left the guitar on the hard floor behind her. Putting one foot back and slightly leaning forwards, she tightened the grip on her staff, holding it with both hands.

"Try me, bitch" she said, smiling wickedly.

* * *

 

 

2-D swore to himself that he have never seen a person to move like that. As if it was one of his video-games, the White Wolf moved swiftly and striked hard. The point came were 2-D could not dare to look anymore, even though the girl was just knocking them unconscious with his punches and kicks, not really using the blade in her staff. Whenever the druids tried to cast a spell, she just conjured a protecting barrier long enough for the spell to end and continue to fight them, never using offensive spells. Murdoc on the other hand, contemplated in awe how the woman moved her body gracefully, twisting it when dodging and attacking. It was a free show for him, and he was enjoying it. The girl hit where she had to, as if she knew perfectly the weak points of them all. At the end, only the leader was still standing, and finally she cornered him. He casted a fire spell, but she quickly dispelled it.

"The Goat Clan was never a fighting one" she started with a sigh, rubbing her head. "You were farmers,gods worshipers, but never fighters, even less users of blood magic. What happened?"

The elder, coughing blood, fixed his goat eyes on the girl.

"You might be called White Wolf, but you are nothing more than an ignorant pup!" With those words, he showed his arm, and with a knife, started carving runes with his blood.

She did not think twice.

With a swift and direct blow, the chopped arm went off flying, blood pouring over the place filled with the elder screams. The severed member landed near the pair, who become free at that moment, the pattern on the floor disappearing suddenly. 2-D crawled away from the arm, sweating, and Murdoc stood cleaning the dirt off his clothes, still looking at the girl, who did not move until the elder was unconscious for the blood loss.

"You are just lucky that the contract says that you must be alive" She said, looking at the crouched man. With those words, the girl whistled loudly a short tune. Moments later, a black and white magpie landed on her shoulder.

"This is him" she said, talking to the magpie so only it could hear her.. "'Tis your worry now. I expect the payment to this address, tomorrow".

With that, the bird flew to the old man's shoulder, and with that, they both disappeared.

Moments of silence filled the ambient as the magpies landed and took the knock-out druids to God knows where to. The white haired girl turned to the pair and walked towards them. With a hard movement, she sank the staff into the ground. 2-D got closer too, curiosity winning over fear. Murdoc, still with his mouth dropped-open, could only think how his night was way far better than he had expected.

"I suppose you have way too many questions, but the studio is a zombie mess." She said, smiling. Now only covered by the sunglasses, a closest look to her face revealed a young woman with really fair skin and white eyebrows. Her mouth, small but with full lips, showed a line of white teeth with the exception of two silver fangs, large enough to be noticeable at first sight. 2-D looked at her with a little bit of fear; she was intimidating. "I'll clean it out, you stay back and then we can have a talk. Sounds good to you?"

"U-um...yes" At his response, the girl smiled sweetly, changing her gesture to one of more kindness, which made 2-D more relaxed. Murdoc ended the magic, though.

"Lead the way, luv. Can't wait to see more of your movements". For a moment, it looked like she was going to say something, but her hidden glare glazed Murdoc's pendant long enough for him to notice, although, in his mind,she was admiring his torso. "Like what you see, honey? Can show you more when--"

Suddenly, she grabbed the cross

"You're a satanist" It was an statement more than a question, but she said nothing more. Arching an eyebrow, 2-D wondered what was happening exactly between the two of them. Murdoc, inertly, also wondered that.

A few seconds passed, and with a hummed sound, she just let the pendant go. Taking her guitar case, she walked towards the building without waiting for them.

"Oh, right" She turned to them, smiling warmly "Name's Ylva, by the way."

"2-D" the blue haired one said "and the old one is Murdoc"

"Who are ya calling old you piece of...!" His yell were interrupted by her laugh, strong and clear. Taking her staff from the ground, she smiled one last time as she conjured an sparkling white light above her weapon. "Hope we can get along and such."

2-D followed her closely, afraid of the monsters that could come from the darkness.

"I hope so too, love" whispering with a sinful grin, Murdoc followed the pair.

 


	2. Weird Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if someone is actually reading this, but I'm just going to left this here. This is the last introductory chapter, the next ones will follow the canon story of the Gorillaz. Hope you enjoy this one though!

The two men awaited for the strange woman to finish with the cleaning of the undead.

Questions about the female didn't stop coming. Who was she? Why was she there? And what did she want?

"Stay here" Ylva had told them before leaving the guitar on the ground and entering the building, the cries and moaning of the zombies more audible than ever. "If I don't come back in half an hour, close the doors tight and leave this cursed place. Got it?" And with that, only carrying her staff and the little sphere of light above it, she closed the doors behind her. Silence rested on the couple, until finally 2-D spoke up.

"Shouldn't we...uhm..." he rubbed his hair "Help 'er or something?

"Are you deaf? That weirdo told us to stay here." He answered, lighting a cig. "Besides, I'm not entering there. I'm testing her, y'know? If she survives it, then I'll listen to whatever she has to say."

"Coward..." 2-D simply muttered, kicking a rock near him.

"The fuck you just said, moron?" Murdoc grabbed a fist of the singer's blue hair, forcing him to face Murdoc. 2-D's black eyes looked away not daring to say another word, and the bassist simply let his hair go with a grunt. "That's what I thought."

The time passed and the sun was finally rising, and still there was no sign of the young woman. Murdoc was starting to become impatient, and with an angry gesture, tossed his cig to the ground, ready to leave the place and the woman inside it, damning God for the lost of his precious money.

The doors slammed open then, and a bloodied but alive Ylva came out, with a wide smile on her face stained in blood, playing with her braid tainted in dirt.

"Whoa, what a bloody mess!" The white haired exclaimed opening the doors abruptly, wiping off the guts and brains of her hoodie as she exited the building, her black sunglasses with little drops of dark blood. The weapon was in no better condition. Seeing her like this made 2-D want to puke, but also to stare at her more too. She looked like one of the main characters of an horror film. Wether she was the heroine or the villain, he did not know. "This is what happen if you let dark energies just do their thing. People will never learn..." Ylva sighed, exhausted.

"You look fucking disgusting, love." Murdoc said without thinking about it too much. 2-D panicked; they did not know what this woman was capable of. For 2-D, such display of real magic just in front of his face was something he needed to process. Surely, he did know that magic and inexplicable things existed, his own hair was the proof of it. For Murdoc, on the other hand, magic and witchcraft was "normal" since he sold his soul. He himself had to do certain rituals in order to make the pact, and acknowledging the existence of magic and dark energies was something completely indispensable for his deal to work. Murdoc has seen horrific things in his life, not being this one the worst.

For 2-D's relief, the girl only put her hands on her hips and laughed loudly. "Yes, I suppose that's what I look like right now. And I must stink too, so don't get too close."

She looked back at the building, thinking for a moment. " I must bury the bodies, and soon, if we don't want them to wake up again. Make a proper ceremony for them.." With that, she made a signal to the couple so they followed her.

"I'm not getting my hands dirty with those fuckers" The bassist said, walking towards the Winnebago. "When you're done, wake me up. I'm tired as hell".

"But...!" Ylva started, but 2-D's grip on her arm stopped her. When she turned her head to look at him, he just negated with his head. " 'Tis better to leave him, believe me." Ylva sighed, but finally nodded.

"What an asshole" she said while walking towards the studios with 2-D.

"You bet..."

Murdoc, half eyed open, observed how the couple started dragging dead bodies to the graveyard. His sleepy gaze flew around the young white haired woman. Thinking just how weird it was to wear sunglasses in the middle of the night, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Ylva dropped to her knees, and started saying things in a language 2-D could not dare to understand. It froze his blood and sent chills through his spine, but he stayed beside her as he pulled the last body into the common pit. He thanked God that the nasty creatures were so old that they were merely recognizable as humans; he could have sworn there were even gorillas corpses there too. The girl stood and walked in circles around the pit three times, never ceasing her sayings. 2-D watcher how the skull on her staff glowed, and with a last prayer, she lifted the staff high. Instantly, 2-D felt how the ambient became still, how the knot on his belly slowly disappeared. Whatever Ylva had done, it worked. The evil magic in the place seemed to finally become extincted.

"Well, that's it" She finally said, smiling like it was nothing.

"You make it sound so easy..." 2-D just said, staring at the pit.

"It actually is...at least, compared to what's really out there" Ylva shrugged, and started to cover up the tomb "Zombies and a group of wanna-be witches? Those are the weakest of the weakest." Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she tossed the shovel away.

"Poor people..." 2-D said with sadness, still looking at the grave. He whimpered when he felt the girls hand on her shoulder. She was looking at the pit, a serious expression on her lips. "Don't be sad. We have helped them. They will finally rest in peace,yes?" She looked at him and smiled. "You should be happy for that."

The singer relaxed and smiled with her. Although the girl still caused fear in his heart, he could not help feeling safe with her. However, her smile slowly disappeared as she kept looking to 2-D's face.

"Your eyes...who did it to you?" 2-D felt genuine worry in her voice, and enjoyed the touch of the girl's hand on his face for a second. For a fair skin, the contact was warm, very warm; however, something tiny and cold contrasted with her warmness. Out of the corner of his eyes, 2-D observed Ylva's long and pointed nails, which were silver coloured. "Murdoc did." He answered, trying not look too dazed "But it was an accident. He saved me from a coma, in fact." Ylva nodded after a while, but she was still serious. 2-D changed the topic, trying not to think about it too much. "We should wake him up, by the way".

"Yes, you are right. We have questions to answer, yes?" 2-D nodded furiously, and it made Ylva giggle."So full of questions!"

Both headed back to the studio, walking silently. 2-D, however, had a question roaming his mind that he thought of harmless.

"Did you also fell off a tree?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Excuse me?" She responded, arching an eyebrow, caught by surprise.

"Its just...when I was little, I fell off a tree. Hit my heard soo hard that my hair started to grow blue. So I thought that maybe your hair--" 2-D stopped after he realized the expression of the woman. What was a bright smile turned into a deadly serious face. If it weren't for the sunglasses, 2-D would have sworn that her eyes could kill "is white because of that..." he ended in a whisper. Ylva had stopped walking, and was looking down. For a brief second, 2-D thought that that was it. The girl would finally turn him into a toad. But the thought was quickly washed away when Ylva, with a forced smile, looked at him.

"Not quite...perhaps, one day, I'll tell you."

2-D tried to apologize, but the girl started her walk again, and did not gave him the opportunity to do so. This was, possibly, the first time 2-D actually wanted to see Murdoc.

* * *

Murdoc was awoken by the heavy knocks on the Winnebago's door, and growled at the sudden interruption. He opened the door angrily, ready to beat the hell up to whoever had stopped his precious rest. However, when he saw the person that awaited him, his thoughts vanished. Ylva was in front of him, hand on her hip while the other hold her strange staff. The white curls that were free of the braid decorated her face, illuminated by the first sunlight rays. Her silver fans glistened as she grinned like a wolf.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty" she said, urging him to follow her. " 'Tis time for us to discuss things"

Murdoc observed her for a second, only to smile wickedly at the sight in front of him. He leaned against the door frame and licked his lips. "Whatever you wish, doll. But if I can suggest a more "entertaining" thing to do--"

"You can't" she simply cut, her mouth twitching. "And do not call me "doll" ever again." She walked away from him, her braid dancing behind her.

At such display of hardness from the girl, Murdoc simply grunted. "Whatever, bitch." 

The three of them were finally together, and made a small circle in front of the studios.  Ylva leaned against the wall with crossed arms, while the other two stood in front of her, exchanging looks. 

"Well, you've got my attention" Murdoc started, clearing his throat. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want."

The girl looked at him through her sunglasses, and smile after such display of bad vocabulary. After a few seconds, she sighed.

"As I said before, my name is Ylva" she started "And I am a Huntress."

"A...what?" Now Murdoc was truly confused. 2-D only listened, but he was as confused as the bassist. Ylva breathed deeply, as if trying to look for the proper words.

"Look, here's the thing. My little organisation makes sure that the baddies do not do bad things." Ylva put a hand on her neck. "As a Huntress, my job is to hunt down dark energies and evil creatures. I kill baddies, I receive money in exchange. Easy enough, yes?" she forced a smile, possibly trying to not look completely crazy. However, the looks on the boys' faces told her she was not doing a great job. "People that have problems with dark things make and publish contracts, and we make sure those things are shut down fast."

"So you're a...bounty-hunter?" 2-D responded, brows furrowed. He wanted to ask so many things, but he knew Murdoc wouldn't let him.

"Yes...yes! Like a bounty-hunter!" The girl smiled happily, thanking inertly the help of the blue haired boy. "There was a contract on the old man from before, and since I was in the area and looking for a place to stay, I took it. Not much money for him, but it was good enough, so I accepted. But, you know what? Just when I was about to buy the studio to make sure no one was harmed during the...uhm...hunting, someone bought it first!" With fake surprised, she looked at Murdoc. "By someone called Murdoc Faust Niccals."

Murdoc simply stared at her, intrigued by her story. Ylva continued after clearing her throat.

"Imagine my surprise at that. So, _maybe_ , I  asked a few questions, investigated a bit... and _maybe_ found out that he was the leader of a still forming group and that they still needed members. And, among them, a guitarist!" She exclaimed happily, lifting her guitar case. "I _may_ have also figured out the hour of your meeting with the owners and came. Frankly, didn't thought that the Goat Clan would act tonight. Normally, they wait 'til full moon to do this rituals,but they were in a hurry it seems. But hey, it seems  I arrived just in time to save your arses!" She laughed after that, amused that she was the heroine for once.

"Can you get to the bloody point?" The bassist frunted, clearly annoyed by the fact a girl saved his life.

"My point is." She said, looking at the studio. "I need a place to stay. This place was perfect, due to the energies that surround it. However, 'tis yours now. So I came to make a deal with you." She walked towards the bassist and stopped just a few inches from him. She was short even for a girl, but she was intimidating nonetheless, 2-D noted. Murdoc just looked at her from above, unimpressed. "You need a guitarist, I need a home. You need money,I can bring even more money with the contracts. See my point?"

"How do you know we need a--?

"I only see keyboards and a bass here" She cut, smiling. "So I get neither of you play the guitar, yes? Also, I have my contacts."

"Your contacts are wrong, darling" He said, grinning,clearly enjoying the superiority he had at last. "This faggot's girlfriend is our guitarist, we decided it today." He said, pointing at 2-D.

"Well, two guitarist are better than one!" She just said, not giving up her hope. Murdoc crossed his arms, and thought for a few seconds.

"You're telling me that you have investigated me and followed me here just to talk to me?"

"Hey, hey, you deduced that on your own, I just said that _maybe_ I did it." Seeing that he was not buying it, Ylva sighed. " Look, there are two types of people: those who take advantage of the situation and those who create the proficient situation. And I am the second kind"

Silence fell between them for a moment.

"You know you sound like a completely crazy woman, do you?"

"I do".

"And that you also look like a completely crazy woman."

"Possibly, yes".

"Is that everything you have to say in your defense?"

"I earn a lot of money. And fast. The cleaning of the studios will be paid by me."

At that statement, Murdoc smiled wickedly. "I have to admit you sound pretty convincing, love." Ylva smiled, believing herself already in the band. However, Murdoc's serious expression stopped her joy.

"Not so fast, darling." She looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "Care to explain all that "White Wolf" shit?

"Oh, that" She simply shuggred, like it was nothing "Its kind of a title. You see, there are not many Hunters left now that magic is mostly hidden to common people, and even less Huntress. So, those who remain and survive, well, we earn our reputation." She toyed with a curl of her hair "Been doing this for five years now, its only natural that I am known in this underworld. Add the white hair and my ancestry and voila! White Wolf."

"Your ancestry? Murdoc's eyes stared deeply at the girl, who looked away.

"You see... not very common among my organisation, but I'm in fact a druid. Born in a clan and such. Though those days are long gone now."

"Lemme guess...the Wolf Clan?" Murdoc said sarcastically, looking at Ylva's wolf medallion. 

"Clever man" She smiled. "Look, just now that my job won't get in your way as a band. In fact, as I said before, I make extra money and have many contacts. And also..." She pointed at Murdoc's chest with one of her silver nails, making Murdoc arch an eyebrow. "You're going to need extra protection."

"Excuse me?" He said, indignant at the thought of needing a girl's help.

"Maybe not today, not tomorrow, but the day will come when whoever you sell your soul to, will return to collect the payment. And you're gonna want me there, believe me." She said darkly. "You need me more than you think".

"The Big Bad from below and I are in good terms darling, I doubt that I'll need any protection, I do my rituals daily...but I can certainly see you helping me in many ways, love." Ylva observed how he licked his lips, but bit her tongue. She needed the deal. No matter how much she wanted to punch him in the face for such an statement. She cleared her throat.

"Does that mean that..." she insinuated lowly, waiting an answer from the leader of the band. He grabbed his chin and closed his eyes, as if he was thinking. After some seconds, he opened his eyes, one red and the other black.

"Alright love. You're in."

"YES!" to the couple's surprise, she exclaimed happily, making a little jump of joy. At the sight of their faces, she recovered the cool and coughed. "I mean uh, good, I'm glad we came to an agreement."

"Uhm...welcome to the band, then!" 2-D finally said after being silent the entire conversation. Ylva nodded and smiled, and walked towards the studio.

"Wait" Murdoc voice stopped her "Take off your sunglasses."

The two men could clearly see how she instantly froze, taken by surprise. She turned her head to them, her lips being a straight line. "Do not ask me to do that."

"Sorry love, indispensable condition. Need to see what you look like. No secrets."

Her mouth twitched, and she turned her body completely to them, facing the couple. Slowly, she brought both hands to the sunglasses. 2-D observed how she only had silver coloured nails in her left hand, while the right was untouched.

She took off the glasses. Her eyes were closed, white lashes adorning them. She had a little mole below the corner of her right eye, the only thing that tainted her light skin. She opened her mouth slightly to say something, but she found no words. She had to act according to his term, and he knew it.

"Open your eyes darling." Ylva felt how Murdoc's hand lifted her chin, forcing her to look up. His touch was cold against her warm skin, and she had to bit her lip. 2-D watched the scene, not really sure what Murdoc wanted to achieve.

He knew soon enough, and couldn't help to put his hands on his mouth when the girl opened her eyes.

Her iris was the color of the pure and light amber, the pupils slightly like those of a cat. The sclera, however, was pitch black. The eyes of a wolf.

Murdoc smiled wickedly, proving himself right. "Even your eyes are bloody weird."

With a disgusted noise, she freed herself from Murdoc's grip and quickly put her glasses on again. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched how 2-D still looked at her mouth open wide.

"Do not make me do that again" She said, coldly. 

"It was just a small joke honey". Murdoc said laughing "A "welcome to the band" joke. I'm sure we will have a lot of fun, just try not to be a annoying as fuck like that moron." With that, he took his bass and luggage and entered in the building, leaving 2-D and Ylva out. They exchanged looks, but 2-D quickly took his things and entered as well, not really wanting to look at her too much. Ylva breathed heavily, thinking if staying with such a man was a good idea. He was intelligent and cunning, she perceived it. And those are by far the most dangerous ones.

She heard a tweet above her. Seconds after, a magpie was on her shoulder, a small plastic package tied to the leg. Ylva took it and the bird flew away. Ylva opened the package and smiled at the sight of the one thousand pounds the contract was worth.

Well. She would give it a try.

With a sigh, she took her guitar and followed the couple, ready to choose a room that would be her home for the years to come. She hoped so, at least.

 

 


	3. British Way Of Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking on adding music links to the chapters in order to create a better atmosphere, but I'm not really sure. If I put music, it would be dark compositions, and I am afraid people would not like them. Should I put them?

Yawning, 2-D went to the kitchen, only to find everything incredibly clean and shiny.

His black eyes explored his surroundings, not believing that there was actually no sight of the fight of a few hours back. With the recruitment of the strange white haired girl, the three went to their respective rooms to get some rest. Now the sun was shining bright, and 2-D only wanted two things: eat like there was no tomorrow and hug his girlfriend like he never hugged her.

2-D entered in the vast room and opened the fridge. Depressingly empty.

"Whoa! the Cleaning Service did a freaking great job!!"

The poor boy let out a small scream and looked back so quickly that his neck ached. Ylva was just a few steps behind him, observing the room with her usual sunglasses and a wide smile. With her arms stretched out, she wandered the room, visibly happy.

"Uhm...uhm..." 2-D did not really know what to say. The girl still caused in his heart contradicted feelings.

"Oh, sorry. I scared you, didn't I?" Ylva said with her northern accent, looking at him furrowing her brows. "My apologies. Being silent while walking has become an habit for me."

"Don't apologize! I-It was nothing". At that statement, she simply nodded and went to the wide window that showed the great landfill of Kong Studios. 2-D used that moment to look at the girl better.

With all that happened just hours back, he didn't have an opportunity to properly watch his new flatmate. Her long snowy hair was incredibly messy and tangled, possibly due to sleep movements, and would make her look rather cute if it wasn't for the fact that 2-D still had the image of the same girl chopping off an old man's arm. She was wearing a plain black shirt, probably the one she was wearing under her red hoodie, and the leggings and boots of the last time, which were dirty but passable. 2-D remembered then that the girl didn't really have any luggage. He couldn't help but think how funny it was that the girl was probably only 5' 3" high, thin with small breasts, but she was also fit. The girl's muscles that showed on her uncovered arms proved it. It was nothing too crazy, but she did have an athletic body, more fit than most of the girls 2-D have seen. Also, a nasty-looking scar covered her left upper arm.

Just what in the world have this girl been through?

She crossed her arms, looking at the disgusting view.

"Ugh, I suppose not even the Service could clean that."

"The Service?"

Ylva turned her head, only to see 2-D staring deeply at her. The girl could sense how the boy still didn't like her fully, and she could understand that. Come on, last night she did make a great and grotesque entrance.

"The Cleaning Service." she answered , jumping onto the worktop and sitting there "When we Hunters complete a contract, things end up being...err...rather messy. The Service makes sure the place ends up perfect and clean so nobody suspect a fighting against the dark energies happened. And since I completed a contract last night..." Ylva smiled mischievously "Well, lets say I used it in my own benefit. It doesn't hurt once in a while, yes?"

2-D could not help but smile with her. Her expressions were rather contagious. "I guess not."

The grunts his belly made broke the magic. Ylva giggled as 2-D's face flushed red.

"Don't worry about that. You should see me when I get hungry. I could eat an entire person!" Ylva laughed with energy, but stopped at the terrorized expression 2-D had on his face.

"Y-Y-You would?"

"N-NO!" She jumped off the worktop and tried to get closer to the boy, but he stepped back "It was just an expression, I swear!" Ylva did not know what to do. She have been alone for most of the time of her past years. How could she deal with the boy's fear? She sighed loudly, and stopped trying to get closer to 2-D. "Look, D...can I call you D?"

He nodded slowly, not daring to take his eyes off the girl.

"Look D, I know that you possibly didn't see the best of me last night--

"Could you please shut the fuck up?! Some people are trying to sleep." Both of them looked at the kitchen's door, where a sleepy and possibly hungover Murdoc rested on the door frame. Ylva made a disgusted noise, mad for being interrupted.

"Ugh, here comes the Sleeping Beauty again."

"More like the Sleeping Nasty, I'd say..." 2-D said in a whisper, making Ylva try to content her laugh loudly.

"The fuck are you two laughing about?!" Murdoc approached them almost stumbling, and 2-D instinctively recoiled. However, Ylva did what 2-D never saw anyone do: she walked towards the bassist and faced him, a deadly serious expression on her face. It was almost comical how she looked in front of him, so short in comparison. Murdoc arched a brow at this, probably not expecting that the girl actually answered his question.

"We were talking about how you look rather disgusting than beautiful." She spatted on his face as 2-D covered his mouth, shaking. "Got any objections?"

Murdoc's drowsy face turned to one with rage. He did not care whether the human being in front of him was male or female; she would pay for such an insult. Without hesitation, he prepared his fist and threw it to the girl's face, who stopped it with her hand without showing any kind of effort. Even with her sunglasses on, Murdoc could feel Ylva's gaze fixed in his eyes, holding his angry stare. They both stayed there for a moment that looked like an eternity for 2-D, who watched the scene without giving credit to his eyes. With a low grunt, Murdoc withdrew his fist only to take the girl by her writs, and put her face close to his. Still, she didn't make a sound. She didn't change her expression. It infuriated Murdoc even more.

"Gotta admit that you have some nerves little bitch, but I don't recommend you playing the "badass" attitude card." He hissed, his long tongue showing as he tasted every word. "I AM the leader of the band, and the moment I'm tired of you, you'll leave." He smiled, remembering something. "Besides, we haven't actually heard you play, y'know? Why don't you take your lil' guitar and show us that you're not actually a waste of time?"

Ylva, with a swift movement, freed herself from Murdoc's grasp and grinned.

"With pleasure."

* * *

Sitting on the big sofa of the living room, Ylva proceeded to tune the guitar under the watchful eye of her bandmates. She had tied his hair in a thick and messy bun, which helped her to stay focused.

"I prefer fingerstyle" she said without looking at them, focused on the acoustic guitar she had, which was black with strange carved patterns in white "Hope you don't mind".

"Ah, I rather play like that too, darling. Never too much fingering with the things you love, hehe" Ylva ignored Murdoc's lustful comment as she gave her guitar the final touch.

And with that, she started to play.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOUpNtk5Spk (song Ylva plays)

It was a lonely tune, almost dark. Her right fingers moved fluidly tapping the right chords as her left nails worked magic on the strings. The purpose of her silver nails was still unknown to her bandmates, but hell, they did a good job playing the guitar. And most impressive, Ylva was lost in it. The guitar and her were one at this point, her eyes closed enjoying the moment. The alluring vibe sent chills through 2-D spine, who smiled satisfied with Ylva's abilities. Murdoc, on the other hand, was serious and strangely quiet.

The end of the song came, and Ylva took a short breath right after, as if she was holding her breath all the time. When she lifted her head and look at the couple, a wolfish grin settled on her face. 2-D started to clap, amazed, but stopped shortly after when Murdoc's eyes were trying to kill him. The girl put the guitar in its case  and stood up, satisfied with the response. She looked at Murdoc, dare written all over her face, crossing her arms and moving the hips slightly to the side. 

"Whatever" Murdoc just said, looking away, clearly annoyed at the fact that Ylva was actually really good.

"Its not all on me though "she said,looking for the last time at her guitar before closing the case "Skaði also did its part"

"Uhm...who?" 2-D asked, fearing the presence of something invisible on the room.

"Skaði, my guitar" Ylva, said, giggling. "Its actually a pretty good guitar. I won it years back in..." the girl stopped, as if she was talking too much. "Well, we've been together for quite a long time now."

Silence fell between the three for a moment, which Ylva ended as she clasped her hand.

"Who's hungry?" She said happily "I'm going to do some shopping, you know, clothes and food mostly, since I have pretty much nothing here." Ylva started heading to the main door."Something you want in particular?"

"Hey, love, wait!" She stopped as Murdoc's deep voice filled her ears,and looked back with a sigh. "I need to do some..."shopping"...as well" The way he said it made Ylva stare at him in distrust "Come on love, it will be fun! We'll go in the Winnebago so you don't have to tire those beautiful legs of yours."

"My beautiful legs can stand a walk, believe me."She exhaled loudly after a second. "But okay, you win."

He showed his teeth in a wicked smile "I always do, love".  Believing he would spent some time alone with his new toy, he began walking happily towards the parking.

"D" she said looking at the blue haired boy, ignoring Murdoc "Care to join me? Have a lot of things to buy actually, and something tells me that this one here is not going to help me." Ylva pointed at Murdoc with her thumb, and he clicked his tongue, holding his rage.

"Yes! Of course!" If he said that out of fear or out of genuine want, Ylva did not know, but smiled at him nevertheless.

The three of them arrived to the Winnebago, that was parked on the Kong Studios' own parking station. Murdoc and 2-D entered without problem, but the moment Ylva stepped into the vehicle, she put her hands over her mouth and nose and started coughing violently.

"By the Gods, how can you stand this smell?" Ylva said between coughs.

"You get used to the cigarettes and booze stink" 2-D said, clapping her back,trying to soothe her coughs.

"I-Its not just that. Its the smell of sex, perversion and malice." She could say, as she calmed herself "Blended with the booze and cigarettes, of course."

"You're making me blush honey" Murdoc laughed at her sayings, feeling complimented. Ylva achieved to sat in the copilot seat as 2-D generously lend his sit to her, not wanting that the girl went even deeper in the Winnebago and its smell.

"I can't understand how you can walk in here so casually."

"Well love, I do adore the heavy blend of malice, perversion and sex, as you just said."

The girl would never admit it, but something inside her groaned at the deep and lustful sound of his voice.

* * *

 

"Are yew really telling me you're not good with magic? After what I saw?"

"I'm telling the truth!" She laughed "It just happened that those "druids" were even worse than me."

"Yew seemed pretty skilled to me."

"Yes, because you have no magic! If I played the keyboards just as I use my magic, you would just cry in a corner with your ears bleeding."

2-D laughed hard, and Ylva felt her heart getting more and more relaxed as she felt closer to the blue haired boy. He didn't seem to be afraid of her anymore, but she wanted to make sure that was real.

"Hey D, about before..."

"There's no need" 2-D cut her, to Ylva's surprise. "I'm sorry I doubted you. You even defended me against Murdoc, and not many people would do that. Thank you."

If it wasn't for the bags on her hands, the white haired girl would have probably hugged 2-D until he stopped to breath. Although she couldn't tell him that of course, she didn't want to scare him anymore."

"We're almost finished, D" Ylva said to 2-D, who nodded. She sounded happy, even more happy than her usual self, 2-D noted.

The couple was in the main shop street of Essex, and 2-D was actually enjoying the girl's company. She proved to be very sweet and funny, and 2-D spend most of the time laughing with her

Both of them were loaded with bags. For 2-D's shame, Ylva carried those who were heavier: food and cleaning products. Meanwhile, 2-D had Ylva's new clothes bags in his hands, which basically consisted in some pajamas, more hoodies, shirts, and leggings,  with the exception of one pair of jeans. Socks and a pair of Sneakers completed the whole shopping.

"Hey, Ylva" 2-D started, gaining the girl's attention, who was inertly glad that the boy finally called her by her name "Back in the Winnebago...can you really smell so many things? Was it another Hunter like thing like the stealth of this morning?"

Ylva laughed at 2-D's words, which made his face become covered in red. "No, not really. More like a "Druid of the Wolf Clan" thing" she said, as she looked at the shops' names so she wouldn't miss their last stop. "All the Predators clans have enhanced senses."

"Predators...clans?" 2-D seemed really confused

"Uhm...how do I explain this..." She took a brief moment to think,and the looked at him "Druid clans are divided in two groups: Predators and Pacifists. Each clan chooses a spirit that will guide them: Wolf, Viper, Goat...depending on the nature of the spirit, you are either a Predator or a Pacifist. And, at the same time, you develop skills attached to this as well. A-Are you keeping up?" Ylva looked at the half open mouth of 2-D, not sure if the boy was following her explications.

"Yeah yeah! Its just...its difficult to process all of this" 2-D scratched her nape

"I know. Sorry 'bout that" she said with a half smile "Well, as I was saying, depending on your clan you are better at some things, and also your behavior change according to this. Its a very simple explanation, but I think it will do. But we will talk more later if you want, yes?"

"So...do you worship spirits as if they were gods?"

Ylva looked at him through the obscure lenses "D, all gods are spirits, and all spirits are gods, just the name and the importance changes. Besides, I worship no one no more."

2-D was going to say something, but Ylva's gasp stopped him.

"Oh, here we are!" The girl pointed at a small shop, almost unperceptive and easily missed. The floral and mysterious scent of the shop filled 2-D's nose, who recognized the shop as an herbalist shop. "It will be really quick, I promise. I just need some seeds and pots."

"Why would you nee-"

"Be right back!" With that, the girl entered the shop. 2-D, knowing that the time for their return to Kong Studios was near, phoned his girlfriend. Hearing her voice set 2-D's heart on fire; he missed her a lot. Last night he thought he would never see her again, and he felt incredibly lucky telling her to go to Kong Studios in an hour. He wanted to show her everything about the place.

Ten minutes later, Ylva stepped out of the shop with a two more bags.

"Lets head back, shall we? She said, starting to sweat. "This is starting to feel heavy."

"Yeah, if we are late, Murdoc will leave without us."

"Which was the name of the place again?"

"Err..."2-D let the shops on the ground and took the small piece of paper Murdoc gave him hours back. "Big Rick Black's Record Shack"

* * *

 

 "What the..."Ylva said as the door of the Winnebago opened and there was no sight of Murdoc. "He didn't close the Winnebago?"

2-D shrugged, confused as she was. The bags were too heavy to ignore, so she simply entered and put them down, quickly covering her face again. 2-D did the same, and both sat in the vehicle, wondering were Murdoc could be.

They didn't have to wait too much.

The driver door slammed open, and a corpulent body was thrown inside, a bag on its head.

"WHAT THE--!" 2-D hugged Ylva in shock, and she just stared at the scene mouth wide-open. Just right after Murdoc went in the Winnebago, and didn't spare a second in checking whether his bandmates were in or not. He started the vehicle and drove like demons were following him.

Ylva and 2-D fell back along with the bags and all that was inside them when the van started, as they were not holding anything nor seated down. While 2-D was still on the floor, Ylva did not waste a second.

"What's the meaning of THIS!?" she exclaimed as she stood, pointing at the limp body "Is this what you British people call "shopping!?"

"Oh, you're here. I actually hoped that I could leave ya out." He said giggling, clearly excited about the situation. The body, to Ylva's shock, started to cough and moan. She sat on the co-driver seat and held the man still, who was laying on the floor just behind her. The man started to struggle, and Ylva wondered just how many times Murdoc had done such a thing to be acting so casual about it.

"Do you understand that this is illegal, right!?" Ylva grabbed Murdoc shoulder while pointing to the big man, making Murdoc to lose control for one second.

"Says the girl who chopped a man's arm last night! AND FUCKING STOP YELLING!"

"THAT WAS DIFFR--!"

"GUYS!" 2-D voice silenced Ylva, who was starting to become really nervious. "I think he's chocking!"

Without waiting a second, Ylva took the bag off the man, only to encounter an Afro-american man groaning and struggling against the bindings on his wrists.  He started to breath deeply, his eyes closed.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this" the white haired girl hissed, looking at Murdoc.

"In my band I only want the best luv, and he's the best drummer in the world. Now..." he looked at the road, driving fast and a wicked smile on his face ·...he's mine."

"Fucking crazy, let me go!" The man said.

"Fucking crazy, let him go!" Ylva seconded.

Just a little more and they would arrive

"Either you shut up or I shut you up you dirty slag! I do what I fucking want, you hear me?!" 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

The discussion stopped when 2-D started to scream louder.

The Winnebago's curtains were on fire.

Everyone started to scream.

"I'm gonna die with these freaks!"  the tied up man yelled while 2-D tried to stop the fire from spreading.

"WHAT THE--MY WINNEBAGO!" Murdoc was about to leave the steering wheel, but Ylva's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Her silver claws sank on his skin and made Murdoc look at her with surprise. She was with her eyes closed, hugging her legs with her free arm, breathing deeply. She was talking as if she was reciting a mantra, whispering.

"My name's Ylva, I'm twenty years old, my hair is white, my eyes are amber, my name's Ylva, I'm twenty years old..."

Seconds later, the curtains stopped burning, and everything went back to normal. There was a general sigh of relief, and no one dare to say a word.

The girl let go of Murdoc's shoulder and breathed calmly.

"Sorry about the fire" she simply said, and looked a him with rage hidden behind her sunglasses "Next time, I'll make sure to harm you and not your belongings."

He focused on the road once more. Ylva did not see it, but the bassist looked at her with even more intensity than before.

"Feisty little bitch" she whispered to himself, licking his lips.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at Kong studios

"Can I kill 'im now? Like, I really wanna punch the hell outta him" A deep voice said behind Ylva, who turned her head to the captured man. Looking at his face, her mouth dropped open.

She froze.

"Girl... are you good? He said, confused to the girl's reaction. Murdoc just parked the vehicle, and watched how the girl put a hand on Russel's face in awe, as if she was seeing some kind of celebrity.

"You..." she gasped, her eyes fixated on his own "You're a Death-Walker!"

She took her hand off his face, still looking at him. Russel didn't let go, as he took her hand in his.

"You know what's happening to me? What I am?"

"I-I do..."the girl looked at 2- D, and then at Murdoc. "But you'll have to listen his petition before I tell you."

* * *

 

 

"Look, I'll admit it" Russel said, looking at Murdoc. "You've got good stuff. I'll stick around." The four were on the studio, listening to Murdoc's demo tapes. Ylva had to admit, hating it, that they were actually pretty good.

"Brilliant! Fucking brilliant!" The bassist said, a crooked smile on his face. "Then it's settled. With Russ being our drummer, we are a band!"

"And with Paula..." 2-D shyly said.

"Ah yes. With her too." He said, as if he was not really interested in her. Russel then headed to the girl, who looked at him with a half smile.

"Talk". He said hardly, maybe harder than he wanted to sound. The girl just nodded, never stopping to look at him through her sunglasses.

"You are a Death-Walker, a really rare type of Magic Bearer!" Ylva looked then at his arched eyebrows, and sighed. "Look, I'll try to explain it easily...Gods, I'm really starting to hate explaining myself..."

"I got that you are also a Magic Whatever? C'me on, the fire on the van was no normal fire, was it?"

"You're right, it wasn't. I am a Druid, a Magic Bearer that its characterized by its empathy with the natural world. You, as a Death-Walker, are connected to the Beyond, y'Know, the Other World, don't know how to say it. Thing is, that connection makes you be more...sensitive to death. Even Death itself."

Russel said nothing, but nodded, Ylva was saying the right things, it seemed.

"How do you know I'm one of those, exactly?"

"Your eyes" she simply said. "When possessed by a ghost, normal people loose their own soul, their bodies at the mercy of the ghost. Death-Walkers, however, are able to share their own bodies, assuming the ghost abilities as if they were their own, co-existing in the same body and thus having white eyes. You _are_ being possessed, aren't you?

He sighed, and nodded again. She smiled.

"There are not many Druids nowadays, but even less Death-Walkers. In fact, I never thought I could meet one. It's just...so fascinating..." 

"If you say so..." Russel looked away, troubled by his discovered nature.

"Yes yes, he is fucking incredible!" Murdoc said, annoyed at the girl's fascination towards the new bandmate "Could you quit it?"

"You don't need to worry" She took Russel hand on hers, and smiled warmly, totally ignoring Murdoc's comment and making him grunt angrily. "They are happy, y'know? They are very happy to be with you"

"How do you--"

"I do." She gripped his hand stronger, assuring herself. "Trust me."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation.

"We'll speak later" Ylva said, while being dragged by 2-D.

"Come on! You have to meet Paula!" He said, Ylva gladly surprised at his happy expression.

"Who's this Paula that I have heard so much? She said, giggling.

"The best girlfriend of the world! I wanna see her face when we tell her about all this stuff!

"D! WAI--!" It was too late, he opened the door and threw herself to the girl's arms, who made a little noise of disgust.

"Ugh, Stuart! I can't breath!" Ylva watched the scene from behind, feeling a little bit awkward. The black haired woman, Paula, seemed to notice her, and furrowed her brows.

"Hey, Stu, who's that?" She said, pointing at the white haired one. 2-D took her hand and leaded her to the girl.

"Paula, this is Ylva! You're not going to believe me, but she's actually--

"Her cousin!" 2-D looked at her incredibly confused as she put an arm around his shoulders. "Yes, her foreign cousin Ylva! Uhm, my family sent me here so I could practice the language, yes?" Ylva forced herself to pronounce each and every word incorrectly "So dear cousin here let me stay with him!" She had to sink her nails into 2-D's flesh to make him quite, as he was about to protest.

"I...I see...but Stu, you said I was going to be the only girl here..." Paula continued, clearly not satisfied with Ylva's presence.

"Oh, you don't need to worry. I'll be like a shadow!" The girl felt Paula's gaze examine her body, and she didn't like that. She was still wearing her dirty clothes and a messy bun, and she probably looked awful. Not that she cared. Not much.

Murdoc's chuckle behind her provoked a twitch on her mouth, but Paula seemed to believe her.  Ylva felt like she was about to puke, however. The scent of lies was not very nice.

"Oh, Murdoc! You-You're here!" Paula practically ran towards him while still holding 2-D's hand, which made Ylva titled her head to the side, confused. Why would anyone throw themselves to Murdoc's arms? 

"'Course I am. I live here." He said lazily, yawning and letting his large tongue out. Ylva first watched as how Paula almost drooled, and then she smell it. Arousal. 

Now, she really wanted to puke. They kept talking, and Ylva backed away. Shortly after, she felt a presence behind her.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" The deep voice of Russel said, and she nodded. Now she was more certain than ever that he had magical talent.

"I can smell it." Ylva said, looking up at him.

"Ugh, even more disgusting"

"You bet..."

"Should we say something? I just arrived a few hours back."

"And I did yesterday. And...I don't know" she said, scratching her nape. "I'd rather have hope in that girl's intelligence and expect that she stops her fantasies in a couple of days."

"And if not?"

She smiled darkly as Russel surrounded her with his arm, putting his closed fist in front of her. She chuckled and they bumped fists. The wolf inside her growled deeply.

"We fucking destroy them."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really long chapter! Hope its not boring at all. I wanted to give Russel the importance he deserves, and with a fan-fiction focused in magic? Come on, its impossible that he does not have supernatural abilities, and since Ylva is the only one there with extra abilities...well, a bound is instantly made!. I wanted to give it a name too, although that's just my interpretation of his character. Sorry about large explanations, but I feel they are necessary for future chapters. Did you enjoy this chapter? Please let me know!


	4. "But I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is a little stronger than the previous ones, so beware!

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2khYTSceCqg lets start with this one)

Ylva woke up hugging her pillow, white strings of her curly hair covering her eyes. As usual, the sheets were all over the floor, being the pillow the only survivor of her dairy dream fight. And as usual, she couldn't rest properly.

Lazily, she sat on the bed, yawning. It had been a week since she first meet the still nameless band, and it had been surprisingly normal (for the life she was used to). She was starting to know her band mates, their virtues and flaws, and she knew she could stand them. Most of them, anyways. She stepped out of the bed and walked some short and dazed steps, reaching her desk. She had chosen one of the most luminous rooms of Kong, the great window just above the said desk giving enough sunlight for her new and green roommates to grow. Marigolds, poppies, magnolias, rosemary, thyme... and her favourites one: tuberoses; they were just a few of her large and still growing collection. She sat on a nearby chair in front on the desk and began to water the flowers. It may sound cheesy, but one of the best ways to dispel evil was through flowers. Even in the darkest places, you can still appreciate the beauty of a flower. Maybe even more than when you are in a place of light.

The white haired girl opened the window carefully, feeling the gentle breeze of the dawn. Soon, the sun would go out, and that meant that her time was running over. Not only because the temperature would rise, but also because Paula was there. She had been spending the nights with 2-D, and Ylva's secret was almost slipped by the boy a few times. If she wanted to do what she had planned and still conserve her secret, she had to act fast.

Ylva stripped, letting her white nightgown fall to her feet. She later dressed with a white shirt, black leggings and her new Sneakers, and tied her incredibly messy hair in a ponytail. She hated it, but her sunglasses were essential. Before exiting the room, she crouched in front of her bed an took her mother's staff, which was now hers. Thoughts of her mother crossed her mind for an instant, but she quickly made them disappear. She was not allowed to be weak, not anymore.

Stealthy as ever, she walked through the hallways in absolute silence. Everything was quite and peaceful. That was, before a doubt, the best aspect of waking up so early: the feeling of a world that had stopped, that didn't seem scary nor dangerous. The feeling of loneliness, her eternal companion. Ylva exited the building and surrounded it. She observed the great landscape covered in landfill, and her nose itched. It pained her to see such a view, the ties with nature so corrupted in this place. When she thought of buying it, Ylva had in mind to purify it from the evil energies that impregnated it, but it seemed that a long and bloody history made her task really difficult. Even though the Goat Druids and the zombies were gone, she could still feel the malice in the air, tingling against her skin. Once, in times long forgotten, her people would interact with the spirit of the nature in order to protect it. Everything had a soul, a heart. The trees, the rivers, the winds...it all sang a song. Now, Druids were but a shadow of their ancestry, and nearly extincted. Due to this, even the own Druids had come to use forbidden magic, like the Goat Clan or--

Again, Ylva had to clear her head.

She started to stretch every part of her body. Her legs, her arms, her waist, her wrist, etc; until she felt ready enough. She positioned herself in an offensive position, her right hand grabbing strongly her weapon, and deeply breathed. Moments later, she started to train. She felt every muscle in her body work, and that pleased her.

She needed to be fit, needed to be strong. She couldn't afford mistakes. Not as a Huntress.

Her legs moved like she was dancing, her kicks reaching high as she moved her staff in an horizontal position, holding it with both hands. A translucent cloud of dust moved around her feet as she wandered the plain, her breath synchronized with her movements. At some point, she sat on the ground and began to do push-ups and jumps in between them. She continued to exercise until her body started to become sore. She had to admit that the physical training was her favourite and she released a lot of stress with it; also, it was the one she was best at.

Magical training? That was another thing.

She was not stupid enough to risk her secret by training on the outside where everybody could see her, but with Paula in Kong it was impossible for her to train her magical talents. And they needed to be trained, the incident in the Winnebago proved it. However, it would have to wait until Paula was gone.

After a couple of hours and satisfied with the result, a sweating and hungry Ylva walked towards the studios happily, humming a song. She gazed at the sun covering her eyes with her arm. It was too high, she though. Somebody had to be awake by now.

* * *

As the girl entered the kitchen, a familiar figure greeted her , and it made her smile widely.

"Hey Russ! Did you sleep well?" She said while standing near him. He gazed her, bags under his eyes.  
"Nah, not really. Haven't sleep well since--

"Forever?" she ended for him. He nodded. "Well, don't worry, among our kind is fairly normal."

"Our ki...? Oh" He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly not used to the whole magic thing. Ylva put a hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

"Its OK Russ...I suppose this must be very confusing to you. Just take your time, yes? Whenever you're ready, we will talk about you." His white eyes stared into her sunglasses, and a shy smile formed on his face. "Now, I really need to go. Have to hide this before Paula sees me" Ylva said, holding the staff.

"K, but don't worry 'bout her. Passed in front of 2-D's room. They won't be exiting the room for a time."

"What? Why?" The look Russel gave her made Ylva even more confussed. When a couple of seconds passed, she opened her mouth and arched her eyebrows.

"Oooh...they are doing...the naughty?" Russel bursted into laughter at her expression, and Ylva felt her cheeks become red.

"Girl, you really are the best" He said while cleaning the tears from the corner of his eyes. Ylva smiled warmly at this. She liked to see Russel smile, it was just very clear that he had suffered a lot in his life. If she could bring a little happiness into his world,then the embarrassment was worthy.

She headed to her room so she could get a proper shower. When she walked in front of 2-D's room, her enhanced hearing couldn't help but to listen to dirty moans and wet sounds. She passed it fast with her ears covered with her hands, not wanting to hear them the slightest. Once in her room, she closed the door and exhaled loudly. She would clean her body and thoughts with a cold water, she thought.

Before entering the shower, the big mirror of her bathroom reflected her image. She really didn't want to look, but she did nevertheless. Slowly, she took off her sunglasses, and gazed slowly to her own image. Her hair was now free from the ponytail and it covered one of her eyes. The other was perfectly visible. The amber iris and the black sclera looking directly at her.

_'Freak!'_

_'Monster!'_

_'Demon!'_

She slammed her fist into it, breaking the mirror into thousands of pieces that spattered all over the floor. Her hand started to bleed lightly, but she did not care. That pain was nothing to her now, used to a kind of pain that no one would dare to imagine. Slowly, she brought her hurt hand to her mouth, her tongue licking the blood and the wound. The liquid tainted her silver fangs. When she looked at the only piece of the mirror that had stayed in place she saw her eyes, her pupils now ever more sharpened than before. With a disgusted noise, she tear away that last piece.

Who would want to see such a disgusting thing such as herself anyway.

* * *

  
"Russ...what's this?!" Ylva exclaimed, as she sat down at the kitchen's table in front of a hand-made breakfast. Russel had made it just for her.

"You seemed really tired from that training, thought I could prepare some pancakes for you. The American way, of course." He said while placing his hand on his heart, clearly proud of his nationality.

"I...I don't know what to say..." The almost whispered voice made Russel stare at the girl. If it weren't for the sunglasses, Russel could have seen that her eyes were at the edge of crying. Ylva hadn't seen this kind of hospitality in a long time. And she really didn't want to remember it.

"Don't say shit. Just eat it!" He said clapping the girl's back, who didn't hesitated and started to devour her breakfast. Her still wet hair was glued to her face, heavy curls falling in front of her face, but the hunger she felt was more important than to feel comfortable.

"Wow girl...you eat like a starving wolf!" This provoked Ylva to choke, taken by surprise at his phrase. He had to punch lightly her chest so the food didn't get stuck on her throat. Russel tried to help her, but the giggling of a certain couple stopped him. Fortunately, Ylva managed on herself to swallow the pancake without further problems.

2-D and Paula entered the room, the blue haired boy's arm surrounding her girlfriend's shoulders. Ylva looked at them and smiled lightly. Maybe she had misjudged Paula. Maybe she was good for 2-D.

"Sit down love, I'll prepare your breakfast." The black haired woman, whose makeup was a mess from the last night, gave him a kiss on the cheeks and sat down in front of Ylva, who grinned mischievously.

"Russ, does that mean I am your girlfriend now?" She said in a cheesy voice, extending her arms to him and making a kissy face. Russel laughed hard as he putted one of his big hands in the girl's face, stopping her.

"Wow wow, take me to dinner first!" Everyone in the room started to laugh, even Paula. Her big teeth showed as she pointed a finger to Ylva.

"You really need classes on seducing boys, love" A low voice interrupted the laughter, and everyone looked at the door frame. Murdoc was there, leaning against it with a bottle of vodka in one hand and the other on his hips. "Maybe I can teach you the basics."  
Ylva was going to answer in her typical sarcastic way, but Paula stopped her.

"G-Good morning Murdoc!" Ylva had to cover up her mouth with her hand so no one could see her disgusted expression. There it was again, the gross arousal that Paula irradiated every time Murdoc was close.

"Morning" he said without looking at her. For him, she was a pain in the ass. Good guitarist, but not irreplaceable. The fact that 2-D was happy because of her made Murdoc hate her even more; that stupid faggot he had as lead singer couldn't be happier than him. He wouldn't allow it. Murdoc wasn't jealous of his relationship with her, perish the thought. He just didn't like to see the people that surround him happy.  
He stumbled until she reached the chair near the white haired girl and sat on it. "2-D, be a lad and prepare me some breakfast too." 2-D silently nodded.

"What" Ylva started as a grin formed on her face, sinking her fork in the pancake "Is D your boyfriend now too, Murdoc?" Giggles and chuckles bursted in the group, until Murdoc slammed his hand on the table and everyone shut. He began to lean closer to the girl's face, who didn't move. "You better watch that tongue, bitch"

A metallic sound clang as the girl let go of the fork. She turned her head to him, closing the little distance between their heads, foreheads almost touching. To Murdoc's surprise, there was no sign of terror nor obedience, quite the opposite.

"Or what." She said while showing her fangs, aggressiveness written all over her face, her voice low and and hard. If looks could kill and Ylva's eyes weren't covered, the bassist would be dead by now.

The tension could be cut with a knife, neither of them daring to look away, a silent battle of wills happening in the kitchen. Fortunately, 2-D had finally prepare the breakfasts, and trembling he put one plate in front of Murdoc, who clicked his tongue and looked away, starting to eat. Ylva's wolfish grin returned to her face, who silently thanked 2-D for his little act of braveness. Murdoc, at the sight of her expression, clenched his teeth. He would teach her the proper lessons, in time.  
None of them noted the stare Paula was giving the girl. Her fist closed with rage, she tapped the table in discontent with her long and red nails. She was not the center of the attention, and she despised it. Paula cleared her throat, and the band looked at her.

"God Ylva, relax a little" she side while smiling cockily "I'm sure Murdoc was joking. Besides, you started it."

"Of course you would take his side..." she whispered to herself. Russel's hand on her shoulder stopped her for doing anything regrettable.

"Lets go, we should start recording."

* * *

 

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rnxlW5TrBs)

"I need to take a piss. Be right back" Murdoc said, dropping his bass careless onto the floor. He exited the record room and the group started a little chitchat. In between, Ylva started to catch a new scent, one she had not smelled in a long time. It was even more putrid than that of lies, and she felt how the tears started to form on her eyes. She had to stand and giving her back to the group, clear her eyes.

"Ylva, are you alright?" The sweet voice of 2-D asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah yeah...Got something in my eye." The scent was so strong she couldn't even feel the smell of her lie. Paula walked towards her, and the scent became worse. She helped her to sit down and walked towards the door.

"I'll find something to clear your eyes love, I'll be here in no time."

"Wait..."Ylva tried to stop her, but she was already gone. She was coughing repetitively, and couldn't stop. After ten minutes, the smell was gone, but the worry started to grow in Ylva's heart. 2-D was patting on her back, holding her hair out of her face. Still dizzy, Ylva grabbed Russel's arm.

"Russel...?" The worry on her voice alarmed him. She was trembling. "Paula...Murdoc..."

He opened his eyes widely, and exited the room in a rush. 2-D looked at him go without understanding what was going on. He felt how Ylva grabbed his wrist, and he knelt in front of her. He didn't know what was going on, but the expression on her face made him furrow his eyebrows. She put both of her hands on his hair, gently holding his head. She had finally recognized that horrible scent.

Betrayal.

"Stuart...I am so sorry..." Her voice broke, but not a single tear was shed. The fact that she used his whole name frightened him, and when she stood out and left the room, he followed her with a shrunken heart, trying to catch her pace.

When she reached the shared bathrooms of the studio, Ylva froze, her heart aching for the memories. Russel was on top of a naked Murdoc, punching him mercilessly. A scared Paula was leaning against the wall, her arms covering her naked chest, her hair messed up.

The white haired had to held her body against the frame of the door. The memories hurting her as much as a stab in the heart.

_'Did you really thought I could love someone like you...?'_

_'A savage like you...?'_

Paula trembled as she look to the door, 2-D's cousin looking directly at her with those big sunglasses of her. She couldn't understand why, but the way she slowly walked towards her made the blood on her veins froze. A primal instinct hidden in all human minds was telling her to run, to escape from that place and from that girl. She stepped back, fear reflected in her eyes.

As she walked passed them, Russel stopped hitting Murdoc and stared at her. Maybe it was his magic, maybe it was just his empathy, but his eyes could clearly see the darkness on the girl's heart, consuming her. Murdoc, who put a hand over his nose, watched the scene in complete silence, starting to feel something he had never felt. What was it?

"S-Stay back!" Paula yelled. Ylva ignored it, and each step the girl took, the instinct of survival was taking over Paula, who was, without knowing exactly why, terrorized. "I SAID STAY BACK!"

The slap echoed in the bathroom, everything going silent for an instant. Ylva's sunglasses were tossed to the floor, and she opened her eyes completely as she placed a hand over her face. Slowly, she turned her head to Paula, who couldn't stop trembling. When she saw her eyes, a scream left her mouth as she slided through the wall, sitting on the floor as she started to cry.

"What the fuck...are you..." Paula covered her mouth with trembling hands. The girl looked at her from above, her black eyes fixated on Paula's. Her pupils were sharp, and glistened with an amber glimpse. If its true that you can know when you are going to die, Paula knew, at that instant, that her life depended on Ylva's hands. Russel could not confirm what he saw that day, but he would have sworn that Ylva's shadow twisted slowly into a great wolf with amber eyes. The white haired girl was not going to wait anymore. She would end this really fast, the pain taking over her mind. 

That was, until she felt her waist being embraced by two arms.

"Stop...please, stop..."

When Ylva looked back, she saw a pitiful 2-D kneeling behind her, his sobbing muffled against his waist. She opened her mouth to say something, but she could not find the words. She wanted to end this woman. She wanted to rip her heart out of her chest with her very fangs. She wanted to--

"I'm begging you..." Her thoughts were again interrupted by 2-D's cries. She could feel his pain through his skin mixing with her own, the empathy that distinguished her kind striking her. This woman had brought her memories back, and more important, hurt a very dear friend to her, probably one of her few truly friends. Why should she deserve forgiveness? "Just let her go...just let her go..."

Ylva turned her head to the girl again, who was a crying mess. She was staring at her with her eyes open in pure fear, as if she was seeing the most horrid thing in the world.

Ylva thought, bitterly, that she was possibly doing so.

"Leave" a hard voice left the younger girl's mouth, with only one command. Paula did not dare to move for a second, her muscles contracted with fear. "LEAVE!!"

The lights above Ylva's head exploded, and with a last scream, Paula left the place forever, never forgetting those wolf eyes.

No one said a thing, the silence only filled by 2-D's moans of sadness. Ylva placed her hands over his arms, gently stroking them.

"Russel...take him to his room" It was merely a whisper, but it was enough for the man to hear it. Gently, he held 2-D's arm over his shoulder and guided him to his room. Only Murdoc and Ylva remained on the room, the half of it consumed by shadows.

"That show was spectacular love" Murdoc awaited for a response that never came, the feeling inside him growing as he held his bleeding nose, still laying flat on the ground. "Thanks to you, that bitch is gone forever and I didn't need to lift a finger for it! Well, I lifted something, but not my finger!" he bursted into a disgusting laugh, but its answer was mere silence. He started to become anxious, a feeling long forgotten.

Finally, he heard her footsteps getting closer to him, that unnamed feeling growing and growing. The cocky smile was still on his face, but it was getting smaller the closer she was to him. She finally stood beside him without looking at the man.

When she finally did, Murdoc's new feeling struck him like a thunder.

"Pathetic" she said, looking at him without emotion.

Inferiority. That was the name of that hideous feeling.

Ylva left the room without a word, leaving a bleeding Murdoc to his own luck. He laid on the floor, his mouth half open, eyes looking at the nothing. For the first time in all his life, Murdoc felt inferior to someone, like his life was no longer on his hands. He absolutely hated it. Was it only needed one word from that girl to shatter his entire armor? He refused to believe it, to accept it.

He stood and walked towards the mirror, looking at his mouth. He would never admit it, but he was trembling. He put both of his hands on the sink, resting his weight in in them, and looked at the mirror. Murdoc was breathing deeply, his chest agitated like it has never be. For once, he was not in control. For once, he felt like the prey.

"Never again" he growled to himself.

* * *

 

"D...can I come in?" Ylva said while knocking at 2-D's door, feeling really tired.

"Ylva... please leave me alone. I'm OK." The sadness that filled her friend's heart made her close her eyes, hurt. She refused to leave him alone.

"Nobody should be alone in this situation, D. You, less than anyone." After a couple of seconds of silence, the door slowly opened, showing a depressed 2-D inside. Ylva tried to not look at him too much, realizing now that her sunglasses were still in the bathroom. 2-D took her hand and lead her inside. Ylva wanted to say so many things, but the hug 2-D gave her shut all her thoughts. He started to cry relentlessly, embracing the girl that, in other situation, would appear ridiculously small compared to him. They hugged each other strongly in absolute silence. The girl stroke his hair gently, and walked towards the bed and sat in it, never letting go of him.

"Its always like this..." He said hopelessly " He takes everything I love...everything I care about... Why does he hate me so much...?"

For that she had no answer. She couldn't remember a time when she had to console a person, perhaps she never did. But gods, she wanted 2-D to get better.

She put his head on her shoulder, tears wetting her clothes. She held his hand and leaned her head against his.

"I'm here for you, D. He will never harm you again, not if I can avoid it." Her statement was not much, but it fulfilled its purpose: the boy calmed down and silently nodded, a sad smile on his face. "Now, lay down." The boy looked at her with confusion, but he complied when she saw the girl's smile. He laid on the bed, making himself comfortable. She sat beside him, her fingers merely touching his face. He close his eyes at the warm contact, feeling better. "Sleep. I'll be here until you are asleep. You have my word".

That was enough for the boy to fall asleep in a matter of minutes. 

With a final kiss on the cheeks, she left the room silent as a shadow, heading towards the bathroom in order to get her sunglasses back. She was close, Ylva just needed to walk through the last hallway and she would arrive.

Someone, however, had other plans for her.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_erH5iU06K0 change to this ^^)

"Well, well..." A drunken Murdoc appeared in front of her only wearing his underwear. She stopped and looked at him, unimpressed, teying to keep her eyes away from his lower body. It has been four hours since the incident, and she was sure Murdoc had spent them drinking like there was no tomorrow. The gruesome smell of booze reached her nose, but she didn't flinch. "I finally found ya! Been looking for ya for hourss, I tell ya. Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Get out of my sight" She tried to pass by him, but he slammed his hand on the wall, cutting her way with his arm.

"Come on luv, don't give me that look. I don't bite."She didn't want to look at him, not with her eyes, and not after what he had done. Ylva sighed

"Could you please let me pass?"

"That's not gonna happen love" He smirked, and raised his left hand. Ylva gasped; he had her sunglasses. "Looking for something, honey?"

"Give them back!" She tried to take them, but for Murdoc's delight, she was too short.  He laughed at her hard, and Ylva started trembling out of rage.

"You didn't asnwer my question luv...Where were you?" She sighed, and for once, tried to control herself.

"In D's room"

"2-D's? What, he just lost a slag and had already found another? Did he fuck your little cunt?" Ylva, opposite to what Murdoc had though, chuckled, which made him angrier.

"Unlike you, he has friends who are with him because they like him, and not only to get things from him." She looked at him, a wolfish grin on her face. "I bet that's one of the things that makes you jealous of him." That did it for Murdoc, who took the girl by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. She let out a surprised gasp while Murdoc's nails sunk on her white skin.

"Jealous? Of that little shit!? You're even more stupid than I thought." His smelly breath clouded her senses, and she had to turn her head to the side to catch her breath. She chuckled again as he lowered his head, surprising him again.

"If you think you're going to scare me like that" she said, again with her damned grin on her face "You are the really stupid one." With that, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back, earning groans from Murdoc and a little of clean air. However, Ylva understood, Murdoc was not so simple to handle. He freed himself from her grasp and leaned entirely on her body, covering Ylva and taking her wrists with one hand. Much to her disgust, he was grinding his lower body against hers, and Ylva felt something poking her.

"Grrr..I like them when they're feisty..." She could smell now Murdoc's scent of arousal, which made her numb. It was dirty, and it flooded her nose, feeling like she couldn't escape from it. She tried to push him back, but he resisted and only moaned in respond. Ylva was starting to loose her patience, and that meant bad things. "You say I don't scare you? Mmh...maybe I should try more...scary things." He said, leaning closer to her left ear while she tried to get away hopelessly. 

Her cheeks started to turn red, his arousal affecting her in ways that shouldn't affect her. She felt weaker, tempted. Why was her body betraying her? But she was not ready to give in. Not to him.

"Let me go" she growled, looking at him with threat burning in her wild eyes. "This is your last chance".

"Stop commanding me, you fucking bitch!" He took her arm roughly and threw her to the floor. Ylva tried to resist, but Murdoc managed to crawl onto Ylva's lap, sitting on it and holding her wrists onto the floor with one hand. With the other, he grabbed her thin neck, choking her. Her eyes stared at him, and much to his disgust, there was no fear, only anger. Why? Why wasn't she afraid?

"You are mine! You hear me!? MINE!" He tighten his grip on her neck. He saw her mercilessly at his disposal, and he laughed. "Its MY band! You all belong to me!" This was the way things were suppose to be. That feeling from before was just an illusion.

Her white hair scattered around her, her amber eyes being tame as she tried to resist him, only to realize it was impossible. He put both of his hands on her neck, suffocating her. She tried to free herself by grabbing the man's arms, but it was impossible. He could see how, slowly, she was becoming numb. He was winning the fight.

He was not the prey. She was. She had to be.

What he didn't now was that this whole time, Ylva was containing herself. She did not want to provoke more harm. She almost killed a girl a few hours back, and if it wasn't for 2-D she would have certainly done it. She couldn't let her emotions and memories take over her so easily, and now she was trying to keep them at bay. But gods, she wanted to devour that man, to destroy him. Maybe, if she let him win this time, he would not bother her anymore, and they could just coexist without further fights. With that thought, the girl closed her eyes, breathing more slowly.

"Beg for me." He said, lust and superiority filling his voice. Her eyes snapped open at this, a new wave of rage filling her. "Beg for me like the dirty bitch you are." Slowly, her lips articulated words that couldn't be heard with his grip. He grinned wickedly, thinking that the girl was finally giving into him. He let go, and as the girl desperately breathed for air, he lowered his head to her so he could listen to her submission. He didn't want her. It wasn't even necessary to fuck her, although he would likely do so once the girl surrendered to him. He just wanted to be acknowledge as superior by Ylva.

When he was close enough, Ylva started to talk.

"Maybe you don't bite..." before Murdoc could realize what was going on, the girl put an arm around his neck, not letting him escape.The wildness inside her made the move. "But I do."

She opened her mouth wide and bit hard on his shoulder, her fangs sinking deeply into the bassist's flesh. Murdoc yelled in pain and tried to get away, but he couldn't. Sweet blood flooded Ylva's mouth as she pushed him back, Murdoc unable to defend himself from the sudden pain. After a few moments more, Ylva let go of Murdoc, who fell to the ground gripping his shoulder, wincing.

"You fucking--"Before Murdoc could avoid it, Ylva was on top of him, looking directly into his eyes. The wolf smiled, blood tainting its teeth as she licked the blood from her lips. That stare would haunt his sleep many nights in many ways, although he didn't knew at that time.

Murdoc felt it again.

The inferiority. It hurt him even more that the wound on his shoulder

Satan, he hated it.

She looked down at him. Ylva had won their inner fight, and both of them knew it. The bassist was now at her mercy; if she wanted to end him, he could not oppose resistance. Both breathed heavily, catching their breaths, not daring to look away.

"I am no one's but my own." she said, sitting on his lap and looking at him from above, her hands dripping blood. He couldn't help but to feel sweet pleasure when the girl, unintentionally, squeezed his cock when sitting on him. Mixed with the pain, it was heaven.

Murdoc said nothing, staring at her with wide eyes. He has never been overpowered before and he didn't know how to react. The girl have proved to be a different kind of entertainment.

She finally stood up, staring at the man one last time. "Clean that wound with alcohol, I suspect you have plenty. Next time you try something like this, I will eat your heart in front of you." She took her sunglasses from the ground and went to her room without another word Again, he had left him alone as if she didn't care about him.

When he heard the a door being slammed, he smiled. The fight were long from over.

A new kind of game had just started.

 

 


	5. Innocence and Depravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Extremely long XD. I appreciate a lot the kudos and bookmarks I have received so far, but I would really appreciate comments that told me if so far I am doing good, the chapters are too long, etc. With that said, enjoy it!

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5vL7EJw4OM)

A gentle knock on the door awoke 2-D from his deep sleep.

After what happened with Paula, the boy just wanted to forget everything, including that he even existed. However, thanks to Ylva, he managed to actually have a good night of sleep, one he didn't have in a long time due to things like his headaches.

2-D finally awoke fully and lazily walked towards the door. He opened it just a bit; he really didn't think Murdoc would visit him and even less knock the door, but he could never be entirely sure. Even if the person on the other side wasn't the evil man, 2-D was not in the mood for visits. Through the small gap, 2-D's black eyes eyed white strings of hair, which made him smile shyly. She didn't want to be rude to the girl, but he would have to tell her to come in another moment. However, when he opened the door completely, his mouth dropped open and all his thoughts vanished. To his surprise, Ylva was carrying a tray filled with fresh-made breakfast; orange juice, toasts, bacon and eggs, among other things.

"I thought that you would be hungry..." She said, a warm smile on her pale face "...and that you wouldn't want to leave the room, so...here I am." The girl's smile become wider and 2-D's heart melted a bit. Did Paula ever have these kind of gestures towards him? He couldn't remember nor he wanted too, the sudden thought of Paula making his head hurt. "So...can I come in?"

"Uhm...yeah" 2-D let Ylva walk into his room and watched her as she let the tray on his desk. She was wearing a red hoodie and her hair was tied in a long braid. It reminded him of the first time he saw her. She seemed so powerful and scary...and there she was now, bringing him breakfast. The girl went to the window and opened it wide, letting the sunshine fill the room with so much intensity that 2-D had to cover his eyes from the sudden change.

"There. Much better!" Ylva turned to 2-D, who was still with a hand over his eyes. She took it sweetly and led him to the desk, sat him in a chair and put the tray in front of him. He let himself be carried like a dog with a leash, not really being aware of his own body's actions. Ylva noticed it and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking of a way to change that. She sat next to him, looking at him with her sunglasses on.  
"Either you eat, or I will have to feed you. You decide." In her voice 2-D detected sarcasm, but also a bit of reality that made him take the fork without much enthusiasm and start eating the food. 2-D kept eating under the watchful Ylva, who studied his expression looking for any sign of disgust towards the food. The boy's serious face started to turn in a more warm one, and Ylva sighed happily. The boy didn't deserve this whole situation, she thought.  
"Could you take the glasses off?" 2-D's voice surprised Ylva who looked at him with arched brows "For once, I don't want to be the only one with freaky eyes".

Ylva looked away, but nodded. There was pain in his words and voice, a pain very familiar to her. Even if it meant that she would be reminded of her wicked nature, she could do that much for the boy. She took her sunglasses and put them on the table, trying to now cover her eyes with her curly fringe. However, Ylva opened her eyes as she felt 2-D's hands on her face, turning it to face him. For a moment their eyes met, and 2-D felt for a moment how all his problems vanished. There was something about her that scared him but also made him feel safe.It didn't last long however, as she broke the contact and gently took his hands off her face. 2-D wanted to apologize for his sudden behavior, but a sudden and familiar pain on his head stopped him. He brought his hands to his head and grunted in pain. Ylva tried to do something ,but 2-D's hand stopped her.

"Its okay...I get headaches almost always." He stood from the chair and went to his bathroom for a second to get his painkillers. Before returning to the bedroom, he checked the small black box hidden among the folded towels. He would probably use it to ease his pain once the girl was gone.

"I have something for you" she said when 2-D sat again. From the tray, Ylva took carefully a pot, one 2-D didn't notice until that very moment. In it, a small plant which was still growing lived, and 2-D couldn't help but stare and wonder. The plant had small, vivid azure-blue flowers that contrasted with the green of the stem. The girl gave to 2-D the pot and he, almost instinctively, brought it to his nose. The smell was faint, but incredibly sweet. "It...reminded me of you."2-D looked at her in surprise, not expecting that answer. The girl was looking away, fleeing from his gaze. "I know it's stupid but...flowers have always brought me joy even in the worst hours of my life. I thought...well...maybe this could help you too." 2-D could feel her awkwardness as she rubbed the back of her neck, clearly unsure about what to say. 2-D opened his eyes as he watched the girl's face. Was she blushing? "Uhm...this sounded better in my head. This was nonsense, I'll just take it and-"

"No!" 2-D exclaimed as he held the pot next to his heart. "I want to keep it!" Again, their eyes met. But this time, the expression of the girl was warm and happy. She giggled at 2-D childish reaction and nodded.

"Its called Anagallis arvensis, but it is referred as Poorman's Weatherglass." She explained, grabbing the small plant. "Wanna know why?"

2-D nodded with enthusiasm, and Ylva smiled again. They both stood up, and the girl made a sign with her hand so 2-D would follow her. When they were in front of the window, Ylva extended her arms outside the latter with the pot on her hands, catching the sunlight. To 2-D's disbelief, the small flowers started to move towards the sky, as if they were enjoying the warm light of the sun. 2-D's mouth dropped open.

"Its like magic..." Ylva laughed heartily at 2-D's stunned words.

"Its magic, D. Nature itself is magical." Ylva returned the pot to his now owner. "My people have learnt from the nature for centuries. People tend to forget that magic also consist in these little miracles." Her words sounded nostalgic, but also loving. She shook her head, as if trying to forget. "The plant can predict the weather. Whenever you see the blue flowers out, then there will be sun. If there are buds instead of flowers, then it will rain for sure."

"Its incredible...I can't believe something like this even exist." 2-D watched Ylva giggle, and thought for an instant how cute the faint flush on her face was, how adorable her white eyelashes looked when she blinked.  
"You've seen zombies, druids and the Winnebago being burned magically and you're surprised by flowers?" Ylva responded, stunned at his words.

"In my defense I'll say that the flowers are by fast the cutest."

They both laughed heartly. What was 2-D upset about before? He couldn't even remember, at least not while he was laughing with the girl. Maybe he shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't stop the impulse of hugging her with all his strength. She had achieved to send all his problems away, and his body moved on his own. She froze for a second, but shortly after returned the hug sweetly. 2-D rested his head on her neck, absorbing her clean and mystical aroma; it reminded him of a forest where it had recently rained. He could feel her strong arms wrapping around him, and he felt safe. Safer than he ever felt since he met Murdoc and his live changed.

2-D opened his eyes and looked at the girl's neck. He was going to say something, but there was something odd about the girl's neck. Focusing on it, he saw marks that could only been created by fingers, although they were almost invisible.

"Ylva...your neck..." They separated as Ylva brought one hand to her body, feeling the marks. She sighed.

"Ah, I didn't even realize they were there. I suppose Murdoc is stronger than I thought." Ylva gasped as she felt the strong grip of 2-D on her arms. She looked at him in confusion.

"Did he do something to you!? Did he hurt you!?" 2-D panicked for an instant. However, the negation of her head and the reassuring look on her eyes calmed him down.

"No, D, but we did have a stumble last night. You don't need to worry, though." a wicked grin appeared on her face. That was the side that scared him of her. "He also learnt that I am stronger than he thought. Stronger than him, at least."

Maybe, 2-D thought while looking straight into her eyes, he could dare to think of a life without more of Murdoc's abuses if she was by his side, protecting him. She was only a girl, and yet she fought against Murdoc's words and will like she was a wild animal. He somewhat admired her strength, but couldn't help but wonder just how much did she have to live through to become like this.

The sound of the doorbell caught the attention of 2-D and Ylva.

* * *

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kU6Nh06G8Ic)

The girl rushed down the stairs and halls, heading towards the main door, followed closely by 2-D. They were almost there, but a man reached the door before them. Murdoc.

"Ah, the first one arrives!" He didn't even seem to notice the couple as grabbed the pommel, only dressed with a silk robe tied to his waist.

"Who are you expecting, exactly?" Murdoc almost jumped out of fear when he heard Ylva's voice right behind him. He turned and put a hand over his hand.

"Fucking Satan woman, I almost had a heart attack." A grin appeared on her face and even though her eyes were covered, Murdoc could feel the mischievous look she had, that look he despised above everything else. He grunted. "Don't look at me like that stupid little brat, or else--?

"What, already recovered from yesterday? My, next time I'll just have to rip off your whole shoulder." Murdoc gave her a fearful look as he held with his hand his shoulder while 2-D watched the scene in complete awe.

"Just the shoulder? Wow, I thought you would go to the arm, you seem pretty trained in cutting people's ones!"

"Ugh, again with the arm! Should I just let the fucker kill you then!?"

Both of them kept throwing at each other sarcastic comments as 2-D could only bite his nails. Thankfully, Russel soon appeared, cutting their conversation.

"This isn't over, Ylva" Murdoc said grudgingly, opening the door.

The four of them looked for the person who had called at the doorbell, yet found nothing. In front of them there was only a cardboard box.

"Its...a box" Russel started, titling his head to the side.

"Uhm...who did you said your were expecting again?" Ylva whispered to Murdoc, raising an eyebrow.

"A new guitarist. I put an add yesterday so we could have auditions for it."

"Well...clearly this isn't a guitarist" 2-D muttered, inspecting the crate.

"You don't say..." Murdoc responded, rolling his eyes.

"Should we sent it back?" Russel said shyly, unsure of the situation.

"No fucking way! Now this is mine." He chuckled darkly and started to drag the box inside. A white hand on his own stopped him however.

"Wait." Her voice was hard and serious. "I'll open it. We don't know what's inside."

"All yours" Murdoc said stepping back, convinced by her argument. Her life was ridiculously less important than his, so she could have whatever was inside the box if it was dangerous.

Ylva closed her eyes for a second, focusing on her senses. From inside the crate there was undoubtedly faint sounds that sounded too human for Ylva. She got closer to the object, a foreign scent coming to her nose. It was sugary, sweet, and in her mind she visualized far and strange lands, hidden in the mist. She needed a few more seconds to finally recognize the smell, and when she did, her eyes opened.

"It...it smells of cherry blossoms." Her silver nails cut the tape of the box, and with care, Ylva lifted the cardboard lids.

If it weren't for her eyes, she would have probably fall to the floor by the impact. They, however, caught the sudden movement and her arms crossed in front of her face while her legs stepped backwards so they could absorb the hit, as if moving on their own. Her arms stopped the impact that she later recognized as a kick and the figure, failing to damage the girl, did a backflip and stumbled a few steps back.  
The three boys got closer to the white haired girl, not believing the scene in front of their eyes.

"Is this suppose to be a fucking joke?" Ylva heard Murdoc's raspy voice, and when she put her arms down, her mouth opened wide.

In front of her, an Asian girl, probably Japanese, was looking directly at them with a surprised and confused face, probably amazed that the girl could stop her moves. It did not last long, as she took an electric guitar attached on her back and started playing a sick guitar solo. Everyone watched her in awe, her young age contrasting with her guitar abilities. When she finished, Ylva turned her head to Murdoc, a big smile on her face.  
"It looks like we just found our guitarist." He said while twisting his hands, a sly grin on his face. Ylva sighed and walked towards the girl, who was still looking at her. Her exotic eyes never left Ylva's ones, hidden by the glasses. The white haired woman knelt in front of the little girl, and smiled.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Ylva tried to sound comforting and trustworthy, but the child stared at her without saying a word. Like she just left a trance, the girl put a hand on her heart and smiled showing all her teeth.

"Noodle!" Watashi wa Noodle!" The older girl chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well Noodle, my name is--"

"Ookami!" The Japanese girl shouted while pointing at Ylva, who looked at her with a deadly serious expression. "Ookami! Anata wa ookami desu! Ie...hanbun no ningen, hanbun no ookami!" Noodle's hand reached the girl's sunglasses, but before she could take them off, Ylva grabbed her wrist and stopped her rather harshly.

"Watashi wa hanbun no ōkami jaarimasen. Naku, kanari." To everyone's astonishment, Ylva answered to the girl in Japanese with a dark and severe voice. Noodle was going to respond, but 2-D interfered.

"Hey...Noodle, right? Can-you-understand-me?" 2-D stopped and pronounced each and every letter on his phrase, making sure he was being clear. However, the young girl had other plans and rushed towards the studio, leaving everyone behind. As Ylva stood, 2-D and Murdoc followed her, yelling at her to stop ant trying to catch her. Russel was going to go with them, but Ylva's movements caught his attention.

The girl's braid was flowing with the wind, her fringe covering her face. Her hands embraced her wolf pendant strongly, so much that her arms were trembling due to the pressure made. She gazed to the sky lifting her head, sunlight shining on her black lenses. Russel didn't know what did exactly the girl said to make Ylva feel so drifted, but he could sense her nostalgic and pained aura. It didn't last long and the girl looked directly into Russel's eyes, who swallowed silently.

"I-I didn't know you could speak Japanese" Russel said awkwardly breaking the silence. She tried to smile and hide her thoughts, but both of them knew that was impossible. From the very begging, they felt that special connection only people who are sensible to magic have.

"The winds carry remnants of lost voices and sounds long forgotten." she said darkly, looking at the horizon. "They teach many things for those who can and are willing to listen."

"Really?" He said in amazement. The girl giggled.

"Yes, but I have also traveled a lot, Japan included. I guess that helps a bit." She stuck her tongue out childishly and Russel laughed. All trace of bad memories were lost, but this time Russel was sure about what he saw.

Suddenly, the croaking of a certain bird could be heard in the distance, a sound that the girl recognized instantly. A magpie.

It landed on Ylva's shoulder with something attached to its leg, something that Ylva was expecting to happen since she got to Kong. Another contract.

Russel watched how the magpie, once the contract was delivered, flew away from the place and got lost in the clouds. He had heard about Ylva's odd profession, but he never actually expected to see her receiving the contracts, even less in such an odd way. She started to read it and let out an exasperated sigh after a few minutes.

"Gods..." she touched her forehead, clearly not amused "I can't believe what I'm about to do."

"What? What does it say?" The girl gestured Russel to follow her, and both entered in the studios again. It seemed that they have finally calmed the little girl, who was now sitting on the sofa like she had been living there all her life. Murdoc, who was still on his robe looked at the couple.

"What took you so goddamn long?" Ylva didn't answer and without a word he took the man's arm and dragged him. He protested and tried to freed himself, but it was futile. When they were far apart from the group, she let his arm free.

"I can't believe I'm saying this" she started immediately, not giving Murdoc a chance to speak again. "But I need your help."

Murdoc's confused face twisted into a mischievous one. Those words were like music to his ears, and her powerless expression just made it even better.

"My my...could you repeat that again? I didn't quite catch that" The girl clicked her tongue and looked at Murdoc with disgust. Why did everything have to be so difficult with him?

"I said I needed your help." He smiled wickedly, licking his lips with his long tongue. He pushed the girl back until her back collided with the wall, making the girl gasp in surprise. He put his hand on the wall right beside her head and leaned in.

"Tell me then, what can the one and only Murdoc Niccals do for you, love?" He lifted the other hand and took her braid almost daringly, twisting around his arm and hand. She was beyond uncomfortable but stood stoic, showing the piece of paper to him.

"Its about a contract.It seems that the wanted frequently visited a place, and I cant go in without your help. You don't need to do anything, just help me go in." Murdoc pulled her hair towards him, closing the distance between the two. It was always like this, always fighting, neither of them giving up.

"And why exactly should I waste my precious time helping you? You know, my shoulder still hurts a bit, and right know the only thing I want to do is hurt and mark that beautiful body of yours in return." Ylva looked away, but the wolf chuckled shortly after.

"Have I mention that I will give two thousand pounds...and that the place is a brothel?"

* * *

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gn4Bv3PZ6FY)

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"What? The violet and red lights with tinted black windows are not enough for you? This is the place. Believe me, its not the first time I've came here."

Murdoc and Ylva stood in front of the brothel, the cold air of the night as their only companion. While Murdoc was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans and boots, Ylva was not so formal, wearing her usual sunglasses and red shirt, black leggings and Converse. The location and the money had convinced Murdoc almost instantly, although the girl had to ask for his help again twice.

"Hm...I suppose you're right." Before Murdoc entered, the girl stopepd him. "Wait, give me your jacket."

"Why the fuck should I do that?" The white haired girl sighed.

"Why exactly do you think I brought you with me? For company?" He grunted, but handed his jacket to the woman. Almost instantly his scent surrounded her, one of booze, cigs and cheap lotion. It was disgusting but, at the same time, somehow alluring to the girl, who of course would never tell that to the man. "If I have your scent on me, they won't detect me." The jacked was over-sized for her, but it would have to do. Murdoc looked at her and thought to himself how the girl would look with only his jacket on, her obviously small breast slightly showing between the black leather. The thought almost gave him a boner, and it got worse when the girl hugged his arm, pushing her body very close to his. Her silver and pointy nails scratched only a bit his arm, and it felt too good. Murdoc thought of claiming her right there, but her words sounded again on his head.

"Who is going to detect you?" Again, Ylva pulled Murdoc's arm, dragging him very close to her. Both entered on the solar, and before the high music numbed Murdoc's ears, he heard Ylva's words.

"The succubi."

* * *

While for Murdoc this was heaven, for Ylva it was hell.

For once, she was glad she was wearing sunglasses so no one could see how she evaded every shameful movement or looks. Showing weakness was an absolutely disadvantage and being in this place only increased it. Murdoc started to whistle to the ladies and shout at them, almost drooling. It was a revolting sight, but Ylva couldn't flinch. This was the only opportunity she had to collect information about her prey. Luckily, the situation didn't last long,as she quickly got to the bar line and asked to the waitress to see whoever was running the place. At first the girl was reticent, but a few severe words from the girl were enough to convince her. Shortly after, they were carried to a small room separated from the rest. It only had a desk and three chairs.

"You didn't let me have fun." Murdoc said, dropping on one of the chairs.

"Fun was not a part of our agreement." She simply answered, sitting on the other. "Listen, don't say a word. Just let me talk to her, OK? Succubi are extremely dangerous when provoked."

"I'm gonna be in front of a sex demon and your not gonna let me even talk to her when the only thing I wanna do is fuck her? You ask too much of me." Ylva sighed with pure disgust at Murdoc's words, earning a chuckle from him. "Oh, but don't worry love. There's enough Murdoc for you too."

"In your dreams." She said. Shortly after the door opened and a cloaked figure entered the room. The couple looked at it in silence, and Murdoc's mouth dropped open when he saw her legs, hairy and goat-like. The girl didn't make a sound, only watching the creature's every move carefully. The succubus sat and removed her cloak, showing a beautiful brunette woman with twisted horns. Her skin was full of freckles, and her green eyes looked like they had venom within. Her lips, painted with a right red colour, were the final touch to the sensual and alluring look of the monster, who was wearing nothing but green lingerie. Murdoc looked like he could stain the desk with his drool, but Ylva didn't look impressed at all. Only, perhaps, a bit uncomfortable at the lack of the succubus' clothing.

"It seems that you have required my presence, and here I am." Her voice was incredibly alluring, and the girl started to feel the magic attached to the creature working its effect. "I must say that I didn't expect you to fool our security, but it seems it is easier than I thought to do so. However, now that you are here, it will never be said that we don't collaborate in times of need for the Hunters, my lady."

"I agree" she said, her voice so stoic that Murdoc looked at her in awe, breaking the succubus racial spell "It will be noted that you helped me, and hence the Hunters, with the investigation."

"I'm glad to hear so. Now, what could you possibly need, White Wolf?" Ylva furrowed her brows; she didn't tell her her name, and even less her title. Did the creature know she was going to come? The succubus must have caught her distrust, because she just laughed softly and stared at her. "Don't worry, Wolf. Brothels are places of word spreading, it is only natural that I know who you are. " The girl nodded, convinced by her argument.

"I'm looking for someone. By the description of the contract, it seems that the one I seek is a renegade necromancer with no Death Walker ancestry. It is possible that he selected his victims here. Do you know anything about it?" The succubus crossed one leg over the other and stroked her chin, thinking.

"Hmm...I may know something about it, but..." A devilish grin appeared on her face. "My information, as you must know well, requires a payment, White Wolf. The question is...can you afford it?"

Murdoc stared at Ylva, whose expression never flinched.

"I do."

"Oh?" The succubus grin turned into a wide crooked smile, resting her chin on her hand. "Then, since there is no one else here and this men doesn't seem like it...Must I suppose _you_ are the payment?" The man saw how the girl's mouth twitched just for a second before she stood up.

"I am." That phrase alone was enough to make the devil woman burst into a sexy laugh, her hand over her mouth.

"Delicious! I would have never expected that for you. The fierce and vicious White Wolf...a virgin." Murdoc's jaw almost dislodged at her statement.  


"You're a WHAT!?" Ylva's glared at Murdoc deadly as the succubus slammed her hand onto the desk, annoyed.

"I do not like to be interrupted, human." The atmosphere suddenly changed, danger tingling against Murdoc's skin. 

"I apologize on behalf of this man." Ylva lowered her head. "It has been a disrespectful act." The horned woman hummed in agreement, lifting her hand and regaining the cool as the girl sighed in relief. Then, from one of the desk's drawer she took a knife and handed it to the huntress. She took it and looked at the object for a few seconds before grabbing it reassuringly. In an instant, she slid it through the palm of her hand under the confused gaze of Murdoc. Soon, the wound started dripping blood and Ylva showed it to the brunette. She grinned and licked her lips, and without further waiting, she licked the wound clean with her viper tongue. That did it for Murdoc, the spectacle too erotic for him to handle. His boner was too obvious, and his sight danced between the two girls.

"Mmm...first quality virgin blood, just as you said." The woman winked an eye playfully and received a growl in response.

"Now, talk." The woman nodded.

"I have the information you want, White Wolf. A certain man had come here lots of times, taking a different girl with him each time. Ugly little man if you ask me, but he invested a lot of money in this place with that. None of the girls ever returned. He stopped coming a week ago, probably he knew your organisation was after him."

"He took a different girl each time...and you did not say a thing?"

"As I said" The creature said, her viperine tongue hanging from her mouth "His money was good enough to keep me content. For each girl he took we could buy three more." The bassist could feel how Ylva was trembling out of rage, and for once, he understood her. But this was the world, he couldn't blame the woman to make the best out of the situation. Clearly, Ylva disagreed. She stood, her impulse throwing back the chair. Her fists were closed with anger. 

The succubus chuckled darkly. "Did I say something wrong, Huntress? I though your people were only interested on survival, as I am. Don't tell me you care about those humans? Funny..." 

Suddenly, the monster grabbed Ylva's hand and pulled her towards her. Her sunglasses slid down her nose, showing slightly her eyes, which collided with the creature's ones.

"...since you, yourself, are not even human anymore. I wonder..." The brunette put a finger on the huntress' forehead, touching it with her nail. "Just how much of a wolf are you in bed."

It was merely a whisper, one Murdoc couldn't even hear, but it was enough to send the girl over the edge. Her silver claws moved fast, scratching half of the woman's face before she could even see it coming. She threw herself to the ground, screaming like crazy, her face fuming throw the recent wound. The man stood and looked at the girl dumbfounded, not really sure why she had reacted that way. She didn't let room for discussion however,as she took Murdoc by the arm and carried him with her.

"We're out of here."

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-zMOcNxbbw)

Shortly after, the couple were on the streets again, walking towards Kong Studios. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

"Come on Murdoc, say it." Ylva finally said, sighing. "I know you're dying to do it."

"A virgin? You!?" He said without much contemplation. "But you're what...twenty? The fuck are you waiting for?"

"What? Surprised that not all virgins are shy and polite girls?" She answered, annoyed by his words. "I have traveled a lot and never stayed in a place for too long. And for your information, virgin blood is extremely difficult to find nowadays, at least a virgin who would give it willingly. Over the years I learned that staying virgin is much more useful than having sex." Murdoc bursted into laugh, laughing as she never saw him laughing  before. He had to stop and cough in order to breath again.

"Clearly you haven't tasted the pleasures of sex, love. You wouldn't say that if you had. Every Hunter thinks like you?"  

"Heh, not at all. Most of them waste all his money in living the fullest and dying too early because of it." she said, rolling her eyes. This topic was not something she wanted to discuss. Too many memories.

"Anyway, what did you do to the poor woman? Her face was literally smocking!"

"You think I have silver nails because they look fancy? Monsters in general are weaker to silver. The fangs are there because of this too." She looked at the sky, the crescent moon crowning it. "At the end, you learn to use every part of our body as a weapon."

They kept talking, not aware of the shadow that watched them. 

* * *

"A-Ah!" The shackles collided one against the other as he pulled the chain, provoking a faint sound that was soon lost, overcame by her moans. The collar choked her wonderfully, making the girl loose her mind. Her whole body was sweating and trembling in pure pleasure, drool coming over her mouth and falling onto the bed. His fingers traced the spine of her back and Ylva arched under it, his touch too sinful for her to handle. She was trying to support her body with her forearms and legs, but she was already giving it, the overwhelming sensations mixed with the lustful scent of their arousal becoming too much. She felt Murdoc's breath on her neck and she moaned with a lost gaze.  


"Beg for me..." She growled as he grabbed her ass strongly, driving her mad with lust. "Beg for me like the dirty bitch you are..." 

She felt how his sweat dripped from his body and fell onto hers, mixing with her own. She tried to speak, but she wasn't able to do so, her words losing the battle to her moans.

"I...I..." She had never felt like this before. She was always strong, always ready to fight, never giving in. Now, she was on her fours and wishing to please this man, surrender to his will and become his now and forever. She was not a huntress anymore, but a prey in Murdoc's hands. 

He spanked her ass roughly, gaining a gasp from her. Her vision blurred, tears almost falling out of her eyes. She felt his breath on her nape as he chuckled, making her core melt down.

"Just how much..." Ylva's eyes opened as she felt how Murdoc's voice changed, twisting into one of a woman. "...Of a wolf are you in bed?"

"NO!" She awoke on the floor, tangled in her own sheets. She needed a few moments to realize she was on her bedroom. When she looked at her lower body, her face became pale. She was soaking wet. "...Fuck."


End file.
